The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal day at Lake Town, but the arrival of Dwarves and a Hobbit, things change, particularly for the family of Bard, and the ones they love, especially when things take a drastic turn, involving the dragon, orcs and many other threats. Will they survive and break through stronger than ever? Bain/OC, Sigrid/OC later Sigrid/Fili; Kili/Tauriel.
1. Chapter 1

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 1 of a new Hobbit story, this one will be longer than any of the others I've done and will cover events in both DOS and BOTFA. Will of course focus on Bard and his children and as for pairings, a new twist this time as Sigrid will be paired with an OC at first, but events will later lead to it being Fili/Sigrid, along with the usual pairing of Bain with an OC, anyway, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

The Lake Town, also known as Esgaroth, was quiet. Very few people were out of their homes; the run down town was rarely the sight of any real activity. Many families lived in poverty, their houses almost dilapidated and in some cases too small for the family. This was all contrasted by the large, well-furnished dwelling where the Master of Lake-Town lived. While not undeserving of his position for intelligence; he was not a popular leader amongst the citizens.

True he had improved trade relations with the Elves that lived in nearby Mirkwood; but he was greedy and corrupt and kept most, if not all, of the profits for himself. Very few however had the nerve to act or even speak out against him, especially since they didn't know who could be trusted. As far as they knew, the person standing next to them could be spying for the Master; out of all these spies and lackeys one was well known; Alfrid Lickspittle; a man who only supported the master for his own gain.

It was from Alfrid that the Master had singled out one citizen in particular as his enemy, one who had the nerve to stand against him and call for elections to determine a new master for Lake Town; an idea that others were slowly coming around too. That man was Bard; the local bargeman and suspected smuggler. As such the Master devoted many of his spies to watching Bard's house and movements.

For now however; Bard was away from Lake Town on business; getting ready to ship the barrels that were being sent by the Elves of Mirkwood, as they came down the river. So the only people in his house were his three children; his eldest daughter; eighteen year old Sigrid, his only son, sixteen year old Bain and his youngest daughter; thirteen year old Tilda.

They had been left to handle their own affairs, their mother having died birthing Tilda; as such Sigrid assumed much of the responsibility for the family that a mother normally would have. Right now Sigrid was preparing what food she could for lunch; she hoped their father would be able to bring some in for them soon, they were running out. Behind her, Bain and Tilda were setting the table.

Once she was done making the food Bain came over to help her take the plates over to the table. He looked at them carefully and then up at her, they both discreetly nodded. It was an unspoken agreement between them always that; no matter how little food they had, they would always ensure Tilda had enough to eat; even if they had to go hungry.

The family all sat down to eat; Tilda made a face as she noted the amount of food on her plate, in comparison to her siblings. She didn't like that they did this; she didn't want them to suffer for her sake, but she had learned that arguing about it never worked, it didn't stop them.

Tilda's mind wandered to the other thing bothering her; their father was late, normally, when he went out to collect the supplies from the Elves, he was only gone for two days before returning. But this time he had been gone for longer than that, it had been seven days since she had last seen him and she couldn't understand it.

"Where's Da?" She asked her siblings, worried. "I thought he was supposed to be home by now?"

Bain smiled reassuringly at her. "You know he's gone long some nights Tilda."

Tilda shook her head. "But it's been a week."

"He's been gone that long before." Sigrid gently reminded her; although she too was worried about their father.

Tilda sighed however. "I can't help it, I'm worried."

Bain and Sigrid shared a glance with each other before finally smiling, clearly both thinking the same thing.

Tilda noticed this however. "What is it?"

Bain turned to her and smiled. "Listen Tilda, if it helps, Sigrid and I could go and look, see if Da's back yet."

Tilda immediately perked up at that.  
"You sure?"

They both nodded and Tilda smiled, agreeing.

Sigrid then reminded her. "Alright, we'll both be out though, you'll be by yourself, so, remember…"

Tilda nodded, she knew what her sister meant. Being by herself she had to be careful, not do anything dangerous. If there was any trouble she could go to the neighbours for help. Both reassured by this, they left the house.

* * *

They descended the steps from their house and onto the walkways that spanned the lake.

"Bain?" Sigrid began, uncertain. "You seem rather, certain Da will be back, what if he is in trouble."

Bain turned to her and smiled gently. "Sigrid, you know Da, he will be fine, I know it."

Sigrid sighed but nodded. "I see, well, we might as well look anyway."

"Yeah, alright…Might be better if we split up." Bain replied.

Sigrid nodded in agreement and they did so, searching in different directions. As she walked, Sigrid casually smoothed out the creases in her dress; keeping an eye out for her father. That wasn't all however, she was being wary, particularly of certain male inhabitants of the village. Sigrid always considered herself plain, just ordinary, which was why is disconcerting, not to mention distasteful when those men tried to blatantly proposition her.

' _Disgusting pigs.'_ She thought angrily. _'They think they can get me to do what they want; just because they think I'll be desperate enough for any favour they offer.'_

She would never be that desperate, besides, in spite of her rough background she was a proper girl. She was saving herself that way for marriage, as she was supposed to. She heard her name being called out and looked up. She smiled when she noted it wasn't one of those sleazy men she was trying to avoid; but rather, a man whose attentions she welcomed.

The man was young, only a year older than her, certainly a lot younger than the ones usually propositioning her. He was tall too, around 5'8" with short blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin, he had a light stubble on his face and a muscular build. His name was Philip; he was the son of the town blacksmith and was also courting Sigrid.

While nervous about it, due to Bard's reputation, his family seemed to support their courting. Sigrid knew her father did too, seeing Philip after all for what he was, an honest and good young man.

"Sigrid?" He queried, noting her preoccupation.

She started and smiled. "Huh, oh, Philip."

He nodded, also smiling before asking. "What's happened?"

"Da's not back yet, Tilda was getting anxious." She explained; her smile dropping. "I have to admit, so am I."

Philip nodded. "Ah, I see. I'm sure he's fine."

"That's what Bain said, I hope so." She replied softly.

"I'd be happy to help." He offered her kindly.

She smiled at that, knowing all too well he would say that, that was the kind of person Philip was.

So she nodded. "Thank you."

So together they resumed the search.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

As a note, unlike my other stories, the OCs in this one are based off of actual actors/actresses in appearance, so feel free to check up images of them to aid in seeing what they look like, for example, in this chapter, Philip is based off of Bobby Lockwood.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 2 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I know, that's why I didn't actually tell you about this being uploaded, but thanks for reviewing anyway :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Elsewhere in Lake-Town, in one of the few houses, along with the Master's and two other houses, that wasn't run-down or in disrepair, a family of four was seated around their dinner table. They were more comfortably well-off than many of the Lake-Town residents; they were part of the 'nobles' of Lake-Town. Second only to the Master in importance and wealth, this put them above most of the citizens, at least in their minds, most of them at any rate.

The oldest of them was the only male, a man of forty named Joseph; he was five foot nine, with medium length dark brown hair, blue eyes, fair skin and a muscular build. The other three were his wife and daughters, his wife was thirty-eight year old Samantha, she was five foot five and a half, only half an inch taller than both her daughters. She had long straight blonde hair, brown eyes; fair skin and a slim build.

The girls were also slim and fair skinned; the younger one was paler than the rest of her family. The eldest daughter was twenty with long wavy dark blonde hair and brown eyes, her name was Andreia, the younger girl was sixteen, named Kaitlin and she too had long blonde hair, hers was pale blonde and slightly curled and she too had brown eyes.

They were currently eating, the table full of plenty of food. One member of the family however, Kaitlin, the youngest, was not eating. She was looking around the table with thinly veiled distaste.

' _This isn't right, it's not fair.'_ She thought angrily. _'How can it be right, that we have so much, when so many don't have much of anything?'_

She shook her head; it just struck her as unfair that they had so much food, wealth, were so comfortable, yet there were people out in the town who were starving. Families struggling to keep their children alive due to lack of food or medicine. Yet her family, as well as the Master and other noble families, didn't lift a finger to help them. Her father looked up and saw her expression and sighed.

"Kaitlin, you should eat before your food gets cold." He told her; shaking his head.

She started and bit her lip. "Father…"

Her mother looked up; raising an eyebrow. "Are you alright, you've scarcely touched your food?"

She sighed and tried, once more, to make her family see reason.

"How is this fair, we have so much, when others have practically nothing?" She said at last.

Joseph and Samantha both sighed, sharing a glance, Andreia rolled her eyes.

"Oh, this again." She remarked; scoffing.

Kaitlin rounded on her sister. "How can you not see it?"

Samantha shook her head. "Kaitlin…"

"How can you all sit here, eating all this…?" She snapped angrily. "When there are people in the town, who have nothing?!"

The family all shared a look; they had to deal with this before, Kaitlin and her unnecessary concerns about those lesser than them. Kaitlin could see already that she had failed to get through and could only wait for the first of their reproaches.

Andreia shook her head and scowled. "What nonsense."

"Andreia!"

"Why should we care about those scrounging fools, they should be happy with what they have, instead of trying to steal it all from us." She remarked savagely. "Stealing from us, the ones who deserve it."

Kaitlin leapt to her feet, glaring furiously. "How dare you?!"

Joseph shook his head; glaring. "That's enough, this nonsense stops now Kaitlin, sit down!"

She snarled at that and shook her head.

"No, I won't eat with hypocritical monsters like you." She shot back.

With that she turned and ignoring her family's shouts as she stormed out of the house.

* * *

Kaitlin shook her head angrily as she stalked through Lake-Town. She looked around at the unfortunate people, the very ones she had been talking to her family about.

' _Look at them all; stuck in such unfortunate circumstances, it's not right.'_ She thought to herself.

However, just then, she stopped as she heard someone calling to her.

"Kat?"

She smiled, feeling her anger fade. Only one person called her that and he always cheered her up.

She grinned as she saw him. "Bain."

Bain smiled at her as he stopped in front of her. She could feel her face heating up, being so close to him. Despite being of completely different social classes, Bain and Kaitlin were in fact courting, privately. They were in love and they stepped closer, before softly kissing. Bain noticed however, the look on her face.

"What's happened?" He asked worriedly.

Kaitlin sighed sadly. "Urgh, my family…"

He sighed, realizing right away what had happened and hugged her.

"Oh Kat, I'll be alright." He told her. "I know things aren't fair here, but there are people like you; that gives us hope."

She smiled at that and thanked him. They soon got to talking, Kaitlin was worried about the thought of returning home; she mentioned this to Bain.

"I just, the thought of being stuck with them all night, I can't stand it."

Bain smiled and then replied. "Maybe you could to my house; I'm sure my family won't mind.

She smiled and happily agreed.

"Alright, I'll see you then." She said softly. "Do you, do you need any help, looking for your father?"

Bain had told her about that; he shook his head. "No, I'll manage."

She nodded and they kissed again before parting ways. Kaitlin let out a soft sigh, before smiling and continuing on her way. She was still lost in though and trying to think of some way to stay out of her family's way until that time.

Meanwhile, Bain was continuing his search, when at that moment he spotted his father. He hurried over to him.

"Da, there you are, we…" He began, but then stopped. "What's wrong?"

He noticed his father looked rather serious. "Bain, I was delayed, something…something's happened, I'm going to need your help."

Bain bit his lip, but nodded; suddenly curious and worried. His father led the way and Bain followed, wondering just what had happened.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, that's the other OCs introduced now, again, like Philip, their appearance is based on actual actors/actresses, here they are:

Joseph: Jonathan Rhys-Meyers

Samantha: Jennifer Morrison

Andreia: Tamzin Merchant

Kaitlin: Abby Ross


	3. Chapter 3

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 3 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you like her :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here you go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Kaitlin smiled as she carefully ensured her dress was smoothed down; she gently ran a hand through her hair and bit her lip. Not matter how much he said he loved, no matter what she looked like at that time, she always worried about her appearance whenever she arranged to meet up with Bain. She knew his family, knew that his sister's liked and trusted her.

His father was slightly wary, but then, he had good cause to be. None the less, Bard did not openly dislike her, trusted her enough. Finally, with a sigh, she decided there was nothing else she could do, so, with a deep breath she turned and left her room. She stepped out into the hallway and began to make her way downstairs, heading for the door.

Before she could make it to the door however, she heard a familiar voice.

"Kaitlin?"

She turned, facing her sister. "Andreia."

Andreia looked at her, deeply suspicious. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Can't I leave my own house?" Kaitlin shot back, glaring at her sister.

Andreia rolled her eyes, clearly not satisfied with Kaitlin's answer. She knew all too well what her sister leaving the house meant. She was going out to waste time with those so far beneath them they weren't even worth pretending to show any care for. Yet for some reason, her sister kept repeating her usual stupidity of helping these worthless people.

Andreia wasn't going to stand for it however; she refused to let her sister sully their reputation with her foolishness.

"We have no business out in the town today." She remarked sharply. "There is no reason for us to leave the house; we need to avoid the riff-raff."

Kaitlin narrowed her eyes, deeply angered. "Excuse me?"

Andreia either missed or didn't care for her sister's anger. "You heard me, that is enough of this nonsense…We do not…"

Kaitlin however had heard enough, she stormed out again, pushing past Andreia.

"Kaitlin!" She yelled angrily.

Kaitlin however ignored her and left the house, still fuming. Shaking her head, Kaitlin continued on her way through Lake-Town. She was still furious; enraged at her sister for her attitude, at her family for their blatant disregard for the suffering of the people here. She shook her head, trying desperately to calm down; she didn't want to be furious when she went around to Bain's house.

' _Still, it isn't right, they can't keep doing this. Do they want a revolt on their hands?'_ She thought angrily. _'I already know what side I'd want, but the townspeople might not see it that way. Bain and his family, they deserve so much better too.'_

Finally however, she composed herself and prepared to make her way to where Bain and his family lived.

She arrived at Bain's house and knocked on the door. She waited, looking around, still slightly cautious and worried. Finally, the door was opened by Bain and she smiled. Before she could speak however, she noticed Bain's expression and froze. He looked worried about something, fearful, although he seemed to relax slightly when he saw her.

"Bain?" She queried, worried about his reactions.

Bain seemed to falter, despite inviting her earlier, he now seemed hesitant. "Kat, I um…we…"

She realized at once that something had drastically changed. "Bad time?"

"I'm afraid so." He replied, confirming her thoughts.

"What exactly…?" She began to ask.

Bain looked warily over his shoulder and then sighed. "We…Have some guests, guests who won't exactly be welcome here. Dwarves and a Hobbit, Da found them on the river, when he went to collect the barrels…They needed passage this way, but needed to stay hidden. Apparently they're going to the mountain."

Kaitlin started at that, the Lonely Mountain was regarded as bad news in the village, it was said that a dragon had driven the Dwarves out of their kingdom there and still lived there to this day, but slept. Still she was confused by Bain's descriptions of the guests.

"Dwarves?" She queried; surprised that they would return after so long.

Bain nodded, realizing what she was thinking. "Yes, and someone who calls himself a Hobbit."

"I…see." She replied.

Bain nodded and knew delaying wouldn't help so he let her in.

Immediately when she entered she spotted the guests, they were crowded around the table, thirteen dwarves and another, a male, shorter than the Dwarves, she guessed that was the Hobbit. Sigrid and Tilda stood near Bard, who was standing slightly back from the table. Immediately they all reacted to her presence, the Dwarves and Hobbit seemed surprised and a good number of them were suspicious and even seemed angry.

"Bain?" Bard spoke first. "Why is she here?"

Bain spoke quickly. "Da please, I asked her to come around, before we knew…before this."

Bard sighed at that, but then, one of the Dwarves, one with dark, greying hair and beard, clearly the leader of the group.

"What is this?" He demanded.

Bain immediately spoke up. "Her name is Kaitlin; she's, she's very important to me. She's a friend, I promise, you can trust her."

Kaitlin bit her lip; she could see the looks on the others faces and knew the Dwarves were still suspicious, especially their leader. It was then she also noticed Philip was present. She knew about him and Sigrid, she also knew that Philip didn't trust her, mainly due to the fact he saw the Master and his supporters as little more than thieves. This sadly meant he was suspicious of her due to her family. Bain saw this too and spoke at once.

"I assure you, she strongly disagrees with the Master, she is on our side."

Kaitlin noticed Philip look away and sighed, knowing he was even more suspicious of her.

Finally, Kaitlin joined the others, listening in and realizing that the Dwarves had in fact come to reclaim their homeland from the Dragon. Something about that seemed to fill Bard with dread; at least, his expression seemed to suggest that was the case.

She watched as Bard crossed the room to Bain and spoke quietly too him, although she couldn't hear the words. He then straightened up and spoke to the Dwarves, again, quietly. With that he then left, Kaitlin wondered, worriedly, what was going on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 4 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Bard's departure had roused the Dwarves suspicions, that much was clear. Kaitlin and Bain were trying to talk to them, to keep them occupied. Tilda was full of questions and tried to use that to their advantage. However it was clear that, despite not trying to leave, despite a few answers to some of Tilda's questions and listening and replying to Bain and Kaitlin, the Dwarves were not happy.

Sigrid bit her lip; she knew this was dangerous; but they had to stall the Dwarves until their father came back. Something troubled him about what the Dwarves had said; he needed to check something and had gone out.

' _But it was that which made the Dwarves suspicious; they probably think Da will betray them'_ She thought worriedly. _'What to do, what to do…?'_

She noticed that Philip seemed ill at east too and was worried. Catching his eye she gestured for him to follow her. They stepped down the stairs, to the walkway underneath the house.

"Philip?" She queried, worried.

He sighed and then shook his head. "The Dwarves, they must leave. Having them here is risky, for all involved. Not only that, it's clear they're going to cause trouble if this waiting game continues."

Sigrid sighed softly, knowing he was right. "I know, but Da promised to help them, we have to help them, the sooner we do that, the sooner they can leave."

"But how?" Philip asked sadly.

Sigrid bit her lip; he had just hit on the very problem.

She shook her head and explained.

"We've given them weapons, of a sort." She paused; Philip recalled the various tools that Bard had brought out. "Sadly they're not happy about that."

Philip nodded. "I can understand that, Dwarves are used to proper weapons; not tools that can be used as weapons. They must have felt slighted; no wonder they're angry, they're desperate about something."

Sigrid agreed with this before then adding. "I don't know where Da has gone now, maybe to try and find better ones."

Philip sighed and shook his head.

"Not going to be easy, the best weapons are all in the armoury; unless…" He remarked, pausing.

Sigrid tensed. "What?"

Philip smiled widely. "There are still weapons at my father's forge; that haven't yet been taken to the armoury. I could get some and bring them here, if anyone asks, I'm taking them to the armoury."

"Would, would that work? How many weapons are there?" Sigrid asked, surprised.

"Enough that the Dwarves can be armed, enough people won't miss them at the same time." Philip replied with a grin.

Satisfied with that, they both headed upstairs and Philip walked over to the table.

"I was just talking with Sigrid and I've just had a thought…As the Blacksmith's son, I may be able to help you with your…weapon problem." He said calmly. "There are still weapons at my father's forge, not yet been taken to the armoury with the others, I can go fetch some for you."

Before the Dwarves could reply, Philip then left the house.

Silence reigned after that, making the awkward tension between the humans and the Dwarves even more palpable. Many of the Dwarves were glaring, showing open hostility; Bain and Kaitlin were standing next to each other, looking at each other awkwardly. Sigrid shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Tilda hugged her doll tightly, biting her lip.

"What now?" She asked worriedly.

One of the glaring Dwarves, one they had heard being referred to as Gloin, spoke up.

"A very good question, considering what's been happening." He growled; clearly voicing his suspicions.

The leader, Thorin nodded. "Indeed."

It was clear right away they didn't believe Philip, or Bard, and felt they were going to be betrayed.

Kaitlin tried to calm them. "Please, we're not your enemies, we're trying to help you."

"Easy for you to say." The roughest looking dwarf, Dwalin they'd heard the other Dwarves call him. "You look like you don't have much to worry about here…"

Kaitlin blushed slightly at that; knowing he was referring to her appearance. She was considerably tidier than the others present, her dress was patched like Sigrid and Tilda's, it was also made of finer material.

Dwalin glowered as he continued. "…One of those fancy nobles no doubt."

With that he spat at her feet; infuriating Bain.

Bain glared darkly while Kaitlin shook her head, trying to explain herself.

"I don't agree with how things are run here…" She began.

Bain's temper exploded then however. "Don't you dare treat Kat like that!"

Dwalin stepped up to Bain however, snarling. "You think you can stop me."

Bain continued to glare at the Dwarf who, despite his race, was about as tall as Bain himself.

"Not all of us serve the Master, many of us hate him, Kat is one of them and…" He began.

Thorin snorted however. "Words, nothing more, everyone is out for themselves after all."

Bain looked angrier than ever when he yelled. "You lie!"

"You think you can easily tell who tells the truth in places like this." Thorin remarked darkly.

Watching all of this; Sigrid bit her lip, her fear growing, she could see the fear in Tilda's eyes and decided to get her out of the way.

"Tilda." She said softly to her sister. "I think it's time you went to bed."

Tilda nodded; not offering any of her usual arguments, just wanting to get out of there.

Sigrid turned to Kaitlin. "Kaitlin, could you help me please."

Kaitlin nodded and together they left for the bedroom. Tilda bit her lip as she looked up at them both.

"I'm scared." She whispered. "I thought the Dwarves would…"

Sigrid smiled softly. "It's alright Tilda, I promise, everything will be fine."

Kaitlin nodded too. "This is all just a misunderstanding, the Dwarves are just tense. Things will calm down soon, I'm sure."

Tilda nodded, calming down and got ready for bed. Once she was in bed, Kaitlin and Sigrid left quietly, both relieved that things seemed quieter now.

When they returned to the main room however, it was deserted.

"What, where, what happened?" Sigrid gasped.

They looked around; there was no sign of anyone around, the Dwarves were gone, so was Bain.

"Where did they go, where's Bain, what happened?" Kaitlin cried in a panic.

They looked around, panic building but there was no sign of them, then they heard it, a strangely muffled sound.

"Wait, what is that, you hear it?" Kaitlin asked. "Where is that coming from?"

They heard it again. "MRGGPHH!"

Following the sound they found Bain, stashed under the table, struggling desperately, his wrists and ankles were tightly bound. A rag had been shoved roughly into his mouth with a length of cloth tied tightly over it, gagging him. His eyes widened when he saw them.

"Ghntlnn, Fngrnd!"

Kaitlin gasped in horror. "Bain!?"

They pulled him out from under the table and immediately removed his gag, Bain spat out the rag stuffed in his mouth. He gasped for breath as the two girls worked quickly to untie him, soon he was free.

"What happened?" Kaitlin asked fearfully as she hugged him tightly.

Bain replied quickly, sounding panicked. "The Dwarves…The Hobbit tried to have them leave without doing anything, but they wouldn't listen…"

Sigrid gasped. "The Dwarves did this to you?"

"I tried to stop them leaving, they said they were going to raid the armoury." Bain explained. "When I tried to stop them, they just grabbed me and…"

He broke off, still sounding panicked; they understood his fear. They had no idea now, what was going to happen; so many things now could go wrong.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 5 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: No, it's not.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it sure has.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks; yeah.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Bain scrambled to his feet, still shaken by what the Dwarves had done to him. He was worried, knowing where the Dwarves were going.

"We have to do something." He whispered. "We can't leave this, but…"

Kaitlin shook her head. "Bain, first things first, are you alright, did the Dwarves hurt you?"

He turned to her and bit his lip. "Aside from tying my up, gagging me, they only roughed me up a bit, that's all. I'm fine."

Kaitlin nodded, seeming relieved. Sigrid continued to fret however.

"What are we going to do? I mean, we can't just leave Tilda here alone and then there's…" She explained worriedly.

Before either Bain or Kaitlin could respond however the door burst open, they turned sharply, but saw it was Bard. He was wide-eyed, panicked by something and seeing the Dwarves were gone seemed to really distress him. Bain rushed forwards.

"Da, the Dwarves, they left to raid the armoury. I tried to stop them, they…" He burst out, his voice shaking slightly.

Bard's eyes widened in shock; his words came out in a rush. "How long have they been gone?"

Sigrid answered; worried by her father's response. "Not more than a few minutes ago, Da, what's wrong?"

Bard shook his head. "I've found out just who those Dwarves are…I know what they intend."

Seeing his expression, it was clear right away that things were bad.

Finally, after a lengthy pause, were they all considered the worst; Kaitlin knew that they couldn't delay further. She stood up and looked around, making her decision.

"We can't stand here; we have to do something, we need to stop them." She said.

Bard turned to her. "But, how, how can we do that. Even if we could stop the Dwarves; we'll be seen, besides…"

Kaitlin nodded. "Yes, most of the Master's spies are away, but my family might be preparing to spy on you right now. I have to get home and head them off, distract them."

"Then we go and stop the Dwarves." Bain remarked. "It may be our only chance Da; otherwise we'll end up in serious trouble."

Bard bowed his head, contemplating quickly. It was true, the Master had many spies, amongst them Kaitlin's family. There was some hope that, if Kaitlin got home quickly enough she could head them off before they got their spies out. Then, even if they couldn't stop the Dwarves raiding the armoury; they would have a better chance of at least ensuring they weren't found out.

"Alright, it may be our best chance." Bard agreed at last.

Kaitlin nodded and turned to Bain, he smiled gently at her. They briefly kissed before Bard, Bain and Kaitlin left the house, Sigrid staying behind to keep an eye on Tilda.

As they exited the house however, they found they were perhaps too late. Shouts could be heard and more shouts came in response, torches were being lit all around the town and people were coming out of their houses, some rushing through the streets.

"Oh no, please don't say it's…" Bard began.

Kaitlin's expression became one of fear. "No…"

She immediately rushed onwards, Bard and Bain hurried after her. As they rushed through the town, they tried to make sense of what was going on. But nobody else seemed capable of telling them. Finally however, they found someone who was acting rationally, it was Philip.

"Philip, what is going on?" Bain cried out as they reached him.

Philip shook his head. "The Dwarves, looks like they got impatient; they tried to raid the armoury, rather than wait for me to bring them weapons."

Bain gasped in shock. "No…"

It was their worst fears confirmed; the Dwarves at been caught.

Bard spoke quickly. "What's happening now?"

"The Dwarves have been taken by the guards, to the town square. The Master has been informed." Philip told them. "They're going to no doubt be put on show for some sort of trial or something."

Bard shook his head; he wasn't so sure, after all given what he had just discovered, he was sure the Dwarves would change things around. Especially if Thorin was indeed the one Bard thought he was.

Bain shook his head.

"What are we going to do Da?" He asked desperately.

Bard shook his head. "We must hurry; we have to stop things from going too far."

Kaitlin nodded and together they hurried onwards; trying desperately to get to the Town Square. When they made it they found, sure enough, that the Dwarves had been caught, the Master and his manservant, Alfrid, were present too. It was clear that Thorin was making some sort of speech, Kaitlin couldn't hear it but Bard clearly did and he seemed desperate to get through the crowd to intervene.

Unbeknownst to Kaitlin however; her parents and sister could see her, standing with Bain and his father, clearly having come here with them. To see her with these lesser people horrified them. She didn't notice this however as she was listening to Thorin as suddenly, finally the truth came out and she witnessed history itself emerge in front of her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 6 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, it was, now however.  
Boris Yeltsin: Well, wait and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks, here we go :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

That night, in Lake-Town, the sounds of merriment and cheer could be heard all over. Despite usually hoarding the food and wealth all to himself and his few treasured nobles, the Master had, in response to Thorin's speech and claims that he would see Lake-Town restored using the gold in the mountain, decided to host a feast in the Dwarves honour.

This had pleased the people greatly, many of them swayed by Thorin's words. They also were pleased at the prospect of the feast and seemed willing to overlook the Master's hypocrisy. Kaitlin however wasn't so enamoured, she didn't trust Thorin's words.

In fact, she strongly disliked the Dwarves now, especially after their treatment of Bain. However her family, misguided as usual, had ensured she had no choice but to sit with them at the feast. She would much rather be with Bain, especially since he and his family had remained at their house, away from the hypocrisy of the Master and this feast in the honour of a returned Dwarven King who wouldn't keep his word.

' _Yet I am stuck having to endure this nonsense, urgh…'_ She thought bitterly, glaring.

She couldn't believe it, it was bad enough this had happened the way it had; but the fact that the Master's generosity only stretched so far meant, as she well knew, there would be no food for many of these poor people tomorrow.

Seeing Kaitlin's expression however, her family were not impressed. They felt she was showing ingratitude and knew they had to talk her around.

Andreia was the one to speak to her. "Kaitlin, don't be that way."

"Excuse me?" She replied, an almost accusatory tone in her voice.

She could see all her family looking at her, all of them disapproving.

Andreia continued. "This is a happy occasion, these Dwarves and that Hobbit are our guests, we should be happy, they are going to…"

Kaitlin shook her head. "Taking the Dwarves at their word, don't be foolish, they don't mean any of it."

Her family looked shocked at that, her mother glared.

"How dare you, girl; you should appreciate our good fortune." She remarked. "We will get that gold that we rightly deserve, and everything will be grander than ever."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "Yes, for us, not those who truly deserve it. We bring out all this food for the Dwarves, yet tomorrow, these poor people won't see a single bite of it. We could easily have brought it out before but…"

"This again?" Samantha groaned.

"Mother..." Kaitlin tried to reason with her.

Samantha shook her head however. "Why should we care for those fools? They are beneath us."

Kaitlin was horrified. "How, how can you say that?"

Her mother glared at her however and Kaitlin knew that she had no chance of getting through to her, or the rest of her family.

Instead her mother shook her head and spoke severely to her.

"You listen to me, girl." She remarked sharply. "You have no idea for fortunate you have it. We are better then these lowly worthless pieces of trash. We have everything we need and we are the ones who deserve it, otherwise, why would we have it. We should not waste our time even paying attention to the lower classes, they aren't worth the air they breathe any way."

Kaitlin was horrified by this. "Mother, that is wrong, you cannot…"

She was cut off by her father. "You are in no position to dictate such foolishness girl, are you trying to ruin us?"

Kaitlin was shocked by her father's sudden choice of words.

"Excuse me?"

Andreia sneered. "Do we really have to explain ourselves again?"

She shook her head. "I don't know what you…"

"We've seen you, with that boy." Joseph explain; his voice deathly serious.

Kaitlin froze, she realized now, her family had seen her with Bain, most likely when they had been hurrying to the square. What was worse, she distinctly remembered holding Bain's hand during this, making it rather obvious to anyone who saw, just how close they were. She blushed at that and her family took that as a strong indicator that they were right.

"So it's true…" Andreia gasped. "I cannot believe you have stooped so low."

Joseph shook his head. "Have no shame, my daughter, fraternizing with such common trash, and the son of a criminal on top of that…"

Kaitlin glowered. "They aren't criminals, I don't see the problem, Bain and I care for each other; why does that even matter?"

"Of course it matters, surely even you aren't that stupid, girl." Samantha snapped.

Kaitlin was startled by her mother's outburst. "How dare you!?"

Andreia cut across her however. "Oh we dare, you are a noble, you have a duty. You should not fraternize with someone beneath you. Especially when you must be kept pure for your future husband."

Kaitlin glowered, she might have expected this.

After all, being a noble, her family no doubt had some other noble in mind for her to marry, but she wasn't having that.

"You think I would marry some obnoxious fool who thinks just because he has money he is important." She snarled. "I will not…"

"You will, and you shall." Joseph informed her sharply. "You will do as you are told, my daughter. That boy, has he touched you…"

Kaitlin got to her feet sharply, glaring savagely at her family. "Silence! That is none of your business, I can make my own choices, especially on who I will love, you will not decide for me."

Before anything else could be said, she turned and stormed away, ignoring her family. As she tried to leave however, she nearly ran into one of the Dwarves; the one with the unusual hat, Bofur she recalled his name was. He looked at her, unfocused, clearly drunk.

"Something wrong?" He slurred. "Unusual to see someone slipping away from a party, especially one so fun."

She gave him a withering glare before pushing past him and leaving the noise behind, desperate to get away from it all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 7 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Here you go.  
Dantae Ophydain: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you like them :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's not having a good time right now.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was the following night, the Dwarves had left for the mountain to reclaim their gold. Then, as promised, they would grant the people of Lake-Town their share. For Joseph, Samantha and Andreia, that would be a good day. They would not only become richer, but would be able to increase Kaitlin's dowry, to ensure their match for her would be as perfect as possible.

However they were troubled, mostly by Kaitlin's actions. Andreia shook her head as she considered her sister's recent behaviour.

' _She is becoming more and more erratic, worse, she is shaming us.'_ She thought to herself. _'We need to do something before we are ruined. That boy, who knows what he's done to her, he's surely forced himself on her by now.'_

She glared at that thought; she wondered just what lies the boy had been feeding her sister. Also she couldn't fathom how she remained with him the way she did, especially after what he must have done to her.

She quickly formed her own theory. _'She's scared, he's got something on her, either she's pregnant or he's threatened her. She doesn't think she can reveal that he's ruined her; for fear of how we'll react.'_

She shook her head; in her mind, it would only be a problem, Kaitlin no longer being a virgin, if she had slept with Bard's son willingly. She knew her parents would take that view too; the increased dowry and the truth would surely overcome any suitor's qualms about it.

She knew however that in order for this to work, they had to get Kaitlin to stop acting out and deal with Bard's son. She decided to talk to her parents about it, which was why they were now gathered together in the main room of their house.

"We cannot stand for this." She said, having already explained the basic problems they faced.

Her parents nodded, her mother replying. "I agree Andreia, the question however is, how to put a stop to this nonsense."

Andreia nodded and then Samantha continued.

"I cannot believe Kaitlin would be so rash, even if she is afraid." She remarked. "As if associating with those…lesser creatures wasn't bad enough, for it to be Bard's son…That criminal, his son likely just as bad."

Joseph nodded. "I know, we cannot let her ruin us. We need to put a stop to all this nonsense somehow."

Andreia shook her head. "I have reason to believe he has some hold over her, which is why she is scared."

"So, we need to get him out of the way and then convince Kaitlin that she can be honest with us." Samantha remarked.

Joseph sighed sadly. "Difficult I'm afraid, she's so headstrong and how could we possibly get the boy out the way…"

Andreia smiled to herself before revealing. "I think I may have an idea actually."

She then began to explain her plans to her parents.

As she explained her plans to take down Bard's son, her parents both smiled.

"That is perfect." Her father said at last.

Samantha nodded. "Indeed, it will work, we can finally remove that boy. With him out of the way, Kaitlin won't need to be afraid anymore, she can finally tell us the truth."

Joseph nodded. "After that, the boy will face the appropriate punishment for what he has done…Kaitlin will then be free to marry and protect the honour of the family. She can finally stop acting out."

Andreia nodded in approval. "Excellent. Before we begin however, we'll need to speak with Kaitlin, get her to calm down, she's still not acting properly after all."

Her parents agreed and decided to now would be the best time, so they headed upstairs, heading for Kaitlin's room. However, what was waiting for them when they entered, was an empty room.

"What, where, she isn't here?" Samantha gasped.

Joseph glowered. "She can't be, I told her to stay put."

They searched frantically for her, but there was no sign of her, in her room, or even in the house.

Samantha groaned as it dawned on her. "Not again."

Joseph glowered, they both knew exactly what had happened now. Andreia decided now was the time however and left the house, to fetch the guards.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kaitlin made her way quickly and quietly through Lake-Town. She had finally calmed down after her outburst at the feast the previous night. The sun was setting and she had no way of knowing what was going on, regarding the Dwarves up on the mountain. However, all the same, she felt that, if disaster did strike, as she believed it would, she would rather be with the one she loved, than her cruel heartless family.

She quickly checked and, aware now that there were no spies around, she hurried up to the door and knocked. She looked around warily before the door opened and Bain stood there, ashen faced. He smiled when he saw her however.

"Kat…"

She smiled lightly, but noticed his preoccupation. "Bain, what is it?"

He sighed and let her in. Kaitlin entered and gasped at what she saw. She had been obligated by her family to be present when the Dwarves left, and noticed a strange commotion. Now it made sense; four of the dwarves remained behind, the two brothers, Fili and Kili, the elderly one Oin and Bofur. Kili appeared to be injured, the other Dwarves and Bard and his family, were doing their utmost to aid him.

"What happened?" She gasped.

Bain shook his head. "I don't know exactly, but he's hurt. We're trying to help him, they showed up sometime after the Dwarves left."

Kaitlin bit her lip. "How is he…What can we do?"

"I don't know, but we have to try." Bain said. "We must do what we can."

Kaitlin nodded, she could understand that. So, determined to help, she joined Bain and the others in trying to help Kili.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 8 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; well, maybe Andreia, but truthfully, I'm afraid her parents are truly as shallow as they appear to be.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Having spoken with Bain and learning of what happened, Kaitlin immediately hurried to aid Sigrid and Tilda in getting as many bowls of water as possible, the Dwarven healer, Oin was working and needed them for cleaning bandages and such. Things were clearly desperate; however much they tried; it seemed Kili wasn't getting better, much to his brother Fili's apprehension.

' _How can this be; he's supposed to be a healer?'_ Kaitlin thought desperately. _'Just what happened to him, I've never heard of an injury like this, it must be poisoned or something; but what kind?'_

She was worried; especially since she could see that Oin was truly a skilled healer; so much so that, for it to be beyond his skill was worrying. She could also see the looks of surprise on the Dwarves faces. She bit her lip, knowing why; they were surprised by her presence and even more surprised due to the way she had acted during the feast.

She shook her head; absently pushed her hair behind her ears. _'Bofur is here; he likely told the others about how I behaved.'_

All the same, she was determined to help. Admittedly she was ashamed of her earlier behaviour; she was determined to make amends. She couldn't change the past, but she could hopefully fix things now, by doing whatever she could to help heal Kili.

Sigrid bit her lip as she worked; she was fearful, fearful for the unfortunate injured Dwarf Kili. She could see the pain in his brother Fili's eyes; that also made her bite her lip.

She shook her head. _'That's strange, I feel like…Well, I suppose I do understand how he feels. I'd be the same if Bain or Tilda were in Kili's position.'_

Shaking her head she turned and noticed Philip's discomfort; she sighed, knowing all too well what was bothering him.

She approached him. "Philip, please, I know you have issues with Kaitlin, but…"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry; I know, I know what you mean. I just don't get it; I mean her family are thieves; they steal from everyone beneath them. The Master and his lackeys are all out for themselves."

"I know that; but we've already explained this; Kaitlin isn't like that." Sigrid explained. "She is different, she cares for people like us and she strongly disagrees with her family and the Master."

Philip nodded. "I know, and I just don't get it. How can she stand to live that way; her family won't…"

Sigrid smiled softly. "Yes; I know. But she manages; because she loves my brother and that love makes her strong."

Philip smiled softly at that; understanding that Sigrid was right. With that, he could gladly accept Kaitlin was on their side.

Meanwhile, Kaitlin worked to do whatever she could to help the Dwarves in treating Kili. As she worked, she found herself next to Tilda at the kitchen counter.

Tilda smiled at her. "It's nice to see you here Kaitlin. You, I'm amazed you came here."

Kaitlin seemed surprised. "What, why?"

"It's just; your family's um…" Tilda began, but trailed off, awkwardly.

Kaitlin sighed and nodded. "I understand what you mean; it's alright."

Tilda smiled gently. "You must really like Bain."

That startled her but Tilda then continued.

"You risked your family's anger; so much to come here and see us despite that." She remarked.

Kaitlin smiled at that and nodded. "You, you are remarkably smart for your age Tilda."

Tilda laughed at that. "Oh, Da and Sigrid all say I listen in to everybody and know more than I should. They say I'm nosy."

Kaitlin grinned; she was pleased that, despite the difficulties the family faced; Tilda still had the innocence of childhood. The difficulties had made Bard rather serious; Sigrid had to grow up too fast, taking on the role of mother when her mother died.

Bain was somewhat serious too; but still retained some degree of innocence, something which endeared him to Kaitlin. Shortly afterwards Kaitlin found herself face to face with Bofur.

"Master Bofur." She said softly; suddenly feeling guilty.

He smiled up at her. "Yes lass, how can I help you?"

She shook her head. "I…I wanted to apologize, for the way I behaved at the feast, I…2

"Ah that, it's alright, I get it, we all do, you are angry and justifiably so. But I assure you, everything will be fine." He replied with a casual smile.

Kaitlin smiled happily. "Thank, I; I hope you are right."

It was then they were distracted by Kili suddenly yelling out in pain.

Oin was grim faced as he tried to work, Bofur, Bain and Fili all working to hold Kili down. Fili looked panicked and Oin shook his head.

"It's not working, we're missing something." He muttered before turning to Bard. "Do you have any Kingsfoil?"

Bard looked at him perplexed, the other humans too. "Yes; it's a weed, we feed it to the pigs?"

Oin shook his head. "Is there any left?"

"We gave some recently; they won't have got around to it yet." Bard replied.

Bofur immediately leapt up. "I'll get it!"

With that he hurried and left the house. The others waited nervously, hoping that Bofur wouldn't take too long. As they were waiting however; the silence was shattered and fear struck at their hearts, when a loud roar could be heard. They all shared a panicked glance, knowing what the roar meant. The dragon Smaug was awake.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 9 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Oh yeah, it's going to get worse I'm afraid.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

The moment the heard the roar, they all froze, fearful.

"The Dragon, he's awake…" Philip whispered.

Standing by the door, Bofur looked back worriedly at his fellow Dwarves. But then Kili let out a cry of pain, that was enough for Bofur to open the door and hurry out, searching for the Kingsfoil. Kaitlin bit her lip, although she tried to remain calm, seeing the obvious panic is Sigrid and Tilda's eyes, her hands wouldn't stop shaking.

She tried to stay calm, so as not to worry Tilda, Sigrid was doing the same. Seeing her shaking hands, Bain approached and gently took her hands in his own. He nodded gently to her, encouraging her. She managed a shaky smile. Bain looked over worriedly at his father, who had gone still and seemed deep in thought.

"Da…" Bain tried to get his attention.

But he did not reply. Fili looked up from where he was trying to help Kili, he looked worried.

"If the Dragon's awake, the others…" He remarked.

Oin shook his head. "I'm as worried as you are laddie, but we cannot think about it now. Your brother needs our attention."

Fili nodded; Tilda finally however, couldn't keep her fear hidden anymore.

"Are we going to die, Da?" She whispered; her voice shaking as she turned to him.

Bard seemed to come out of his reverie. "No sweetheart, we won't…"

She shook her head. "We are; the dragon is going to kill us."

Bard however shook his head; a look of determination on his face.

Bard made up his mind and, with his decision made, he reached up to what had, for so long, seemed to be a simple rack for hanging food and kitchen equipment from. He pulled it down, knocking all the contents off it, revealing it to be, remarkably, the last remaining Black Arrow.

"Da…?" His children all gasped when they saw it.

The Dwarves, Kaitlin and Philip were all surprised too; Bard then spoke again.

"I will do what must be done, the dragon will be stopped, I promise." He paused and then continued. "The line of Girion has held this Black Arrow hoping we would never have to use it. But with the Dragon coming, it is time to finish it."

The others all recalled the rumours that Bard and his children were descended from the line of Girion, the last ruler of Dale who fought desperately against Smaug during his attack on Dale and Erebor.

Bard looked up. "We need to reach the top of the Master's House, to fire it…Bain, come on; I'll need your help."

Bain nodded and, turning once more to Kaitlin, he squeezed her hands reassuringly and then followed his father out of the door. The silence that followed when they left covered all those still in the house like a blanket. Sigrid and Tilda were amazed by this; the fact that they had been hiding the last Black Arrow in their house the whole time, along with everything else.

The Dwarves were amazed along with Philip and Kaitlin by everything they had seen, everything was moving quickly, too quickly for some of them.

Deciding now would be a good time however to try and fix things, Sigrid gently nudged Philip and nodded to him. Philip smiled nervously and then approached Kaitlin.

"Kaitlin, can we talk for a minute?" He asked carefully.

Kaitlin seemed startled by this but nodded. "Um; sure."

Philip sighed and shifted awkwardly before finally speaking. "I…I just wanted to say sorry. I know I've been acting strange around you, whenever we've both been here."

"I did notice that, yeah…You also, um…" She replied, uncertain.

"Yeah, I've also given you a hard time now and again. I'm sorry about that." Philip remarked. "Truly sorry, I just wish I could…"

Kaitlin smiled, realizing what he was doing, he was trying to apologize for doubting her.

She shook her head. "It's alright, I don't mind, I understand why you'd have doubts about me. So long as we've now reached an understanding."

He nodded and both smiled, Philip feeling much calmer. Things were quiet again, until suddenly another roar sounded, making them all flinch. Philip bit his lip before turning to Sigrid.

"I have to go; I have to check on my family. If the dragon is coming, I want to make sure they are okay."

She nodded and the two briefly embraced before Philip then left the house too, leaving the three young ladies to assist the Dwarves in doing what they could for Kili until Bofur returned with the Kingsfoil.

Outside, Bard, holding the Black Arrow, led the way, Bain followed him; still amazed at what his father had revealed.

He shook his head. "The Black Arrow, why didn't you tell me…?"

Bard shook his head. "You're too young; you didn't need to know. But we're past that now, come on."

Bain nodded and continued to follow his father; looking around worriedly. It was then he spotted something and froze, grabbing his father's arm.

"Da, there…" He gasped.

Bard followed his son's gaze and grit his teeth, it was the town guard; led by Braga, the guard captain and one of the Master's loyalists.

"Stay where you are." He demanded forcefully. "Nobody moves; nobody leaves…"

Bard shook his head and whispered to Bain. "They're after us, me most likely, it's well known I'm an opponent of the Master. Here."

To Bain's shock he handed him the Black Arrow.

"Da?"

Bard then explained. "We have to try again later, hide this somewhere safe. I'll distract them, if I can get out of sight and lose them, I'll come back for you. Go back to the house, I'll meet you there."

Bain bit his lip but nodded in agreement. They immediately took off, running in opposite directions, ignoring the shouts of the guards.

The rush and panic that set in made Bain move quickly, the blood pounded in his head. He could hear the shouts and yells of the guards and other townspeople as he dodged amongst them, with the guards after him. Other guards had gone after his father; so he only had to lose these ones. He hurried onwards and soon, the guards lost sight of him.

Taking his chances he ducked behind some barrels, making sure to keep the Black Arrow hidden from view. The guards rushed past him and Bain could see his father, running away, the guards still pursuing him. He bit his lip but then made up his mind. He had to take his chances; he exited his hiding place and approached a nearby fishing boat, he leapt onto it and looked around.

Nobody could see him; he knelt down and stashed the Black Arrow upon it, covering it with fishing supplies and a tarp before getting off the boat.

' _Alright, nearly there.'_ He thought to himself.

He began to make his way back home when suddenly guards appeared again and Bain was tripped by one of them. He let out a startled yelp, then, to his shock, he was grabbed by the guards.

"What the, what is this?" He yelled in shock. "Let me go!"

The head guard shook his head however. "I don't think so boy, you're coming with us."

Bain froze. "What?"

The guard then spoke sharply, shocking and horrifying Bain.

"You are coming with us now, you are under arrest."

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 10 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Well, read on and see :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, he's in real trouble now.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Bain growled and yelled as he struggled, but to no avail. The guards were too strong, he couldn't get free. He was shocked at this, he couldn't understand it; the guards said he was under arrest. Yet when he asked they did not even explain to him why, what the charges were; yet acted as if they had every right to arrest him. They finally reached the jail and Bain found himself dragged inside; despite his struggles.

"Get off me, you cannot do this without reason!" He yelled, but was ignored.

The guards were not gentle in their treatment of him either and he was roughly manhandled into a cell which was then closed and locked. Bain immediately turned, walking right up to the bars.

"What is this, let me go, you cannot do this!" He cried out.

Just then, someone stepped out of the shadows, smirking. "Oh, but we can."

Bain froze, eyes wide in disbelief as he saw the figure; it was Kaitlin's sister, Andreia. She was looking at him smugly, seemingly enjoying the sight of him trapped in the cell.

"Perfect." She remarked haughtily. "Just where trash like you belongs."

Bain was startled by this; it was then he realized the truth.

He grit his teeth, shocked and appalled at the revelation.

"You, you're responsible for this!" He accused angrily.

Andreia simply laughed. "So what if I am, good luck proving it. After all, soon word will get about that you are in jail and everyone will know just what you are."

Bain was startled by this. "What; what is that supposed to mean; the people won't accept someone being jailed for no reason, no charge…"

"That's where you're wrong." Andreia informed him smugly. "We have charges."

Bain froze at this, wondering what she meant; she couldn't be serious. _'How could they have charges on me, I've not done anything.'_

"You're lying." He said at last. "I've done nothing, you have no charges against me and…"

Andreia shook her head. "Oh shut you worthless piece of trash; this is your punishment, under the charge of raping my sister."

Bain was horrified by this; she was claiming he had raped Kaitlin; that was why the guards had arrested him.

"Are you out of your mind, I never…"

Andreia looked at him scornfully. "Just who do you think people will believe?"

It then made horrific sense to him; it didn't matter if he raped Kaitlin or not; they just had to say he did and his fate was sealed. Seeing the message sink in and smirking at his helplessness, Andreia then left.

* * *

Back at the house, things were still tense as they waited for Bard, Bain and Bofur to return. Kaitlin was fidgeting nervously, repeatedly looking out the window; biting her lip. It didn't help her nerves when the most prominent house from the window she was at was her own.

' _My parents must know I'm missing by now…Oh, this has been one mess after another today.'_ She thought sadly.

She glanced around at the others, Sigrid and Tilda were seated at the dinner table. While Tilda sat clutching her doll, Sigrid had positioned herself at the edge of the bench, ready to help the Dwarves at a moment's notice. Oin was doing what he could for Kili's wound, but so far to no avail. Fili remained nearby, still in the grips of worry.

Kaitlin sighed sadly. _'Poor Fili, it must be hard for him; to sit there and not be able to actually do anything.'_

She sympathized with the poor Dwarf; she then caught Sigrid's eye and noted her expression.

' _Of course, Sigrid probably knows just how he feels; she must have had to sit, feeling helpless, whenever Bain and Tilda got sick and she couldn't do anything about it.'_

Kaitlin did her best to smile encouragingly. Seeing this Sigrid smiled back, just then they heard what sounded like a creak. Sigrid got to her feet and moved towards the door. She carefully opened it and stepped out, looking around.

"Da…?" She called out hesitantly.

Just then something dropped down in front of her that certainly wasn't her father; it was an orc.

Sigrid screamed and bolted back into the house, trying to slam the door shut on the orc. But it was too strong, not only that, it wasn't alone. She barely had enough time to yell out to the others, to inform them that orcs were attacking before she was shoved to the floor. The orcs bursting in through the door, some even breaking in through the roof.

Almost immediately Oin and Fili, despite lacking proper weapons, were on their feet and charging the orcs. They got to work attacking and trying to subdue them, but the orcs were heavily armed and there were too many of them. Panicked Sigrid and Tilda, after trying to fend off a few orcs with whatever they could get their hands on, be it kitchen knives, plates, cups, anything that could be thrown, took refuge under the table.

"No you don't!" Kaitlin growled as she saw an orc approaching, clearly attempting to get under the table at them.

She acted at once and kicked the bench, striking the orc in the shins. With a yell she grabbed the bench and flipped it up, smacking the same orc in the face. This dazed the monster long enough for Fili to tackle it.

There was a scream of pain and Kaitlin saw that Kili had been knocked off the bed, jarring his wound. However he currently had an orc in a tight headlock and was not letting go, leaving it struggling.

' _But there's still more of them.'_ Kaitlin thought worriedly.

She grabbed the nearest thing she could, a fire poker and quickly struck out at one of the orcs.

Her attack actually killed the orc as she struck its throat. She turned and ducked as another tried to attack her, she then stabbed him with the poker. Unfortunately a third orc was too quick for her and backhanded her across the face, knocking her weapon from her grasp and sending her sprawling to the ground.

Her thoughts raced as her panic soared. _'No, this, this can't be the end!'_

She waited for the pain, but it never came. Turning over she let out a sigh of relief as she saw the orc fall dead, killed by Bard who had just returned. It was then two other people entered the house, both Elves, a blonde male and red-haired female. Both of them made quick work of the orcs with their daggers and soon there was silence in the house.

"You…You killed them all." Tilda gasped as she and Sigrid emerged from their hiding place.

The male elf shook his head. "Not all, there are others."

With that he turned and darted out of the house, calling to his companion. "Tauriel!"

Tauriel made to follow him but stopped when Kili moaned in pain again. She then turned and her eyes widened as she knelt down, picking something up. They then heard Bofur's voice, he was clearly outside, just out of view.

"What are you doing?"

Tauriel stood up, a determined look on her face. "I am going to save him."

With that she turned and, with Bofur at her heels, returned inside the house.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 11 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, also misguided.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

They immediately got to work, moving Kili onto the kitchen table, doing their best to make him as comfortable as possible. While the Dwarves and Bard held him down, Kaitlin, Sigrid and Tilda got to work getting what Tauriel needed. The encounter with the orcs had still deeply shaken them, but they did their best to act quickly. Soon everything was ready and Tauriel began to work.

As she did so the others watched in trepidation; yet she gave no outward signs of anything going wrong, or even working. Instead as her hands seemed to work automatically, her eyes closed and she seemed to be chanting some Elvish spell. Being unable to see the wound, Fili, Bard, Bofur and Kaitlin couldn't tell if it was working.

However Sigrid, Tilda and Oin were on that side and their expressions seemed to indicate that it was. Finally; after some time passed and Kili's cries of pain lessened, Tauriel spoke.

"The danger has passed; he will live."

A relieved sigh went up from the group and they were able to turn their attentions to the other injuries. Oin shook his head as he carefully examined the cuts Kaitlin had sustained to her face when the orc backhanded her. It turned out he had been wearing a gauntlet which had cut into her skin. However Oin was soon able to treat the wounds and they no longer bothered her, thankfully, nobody else seemed seriously hurt.

There was however one thing still nagging in Kaitlin's mind.

"Where's Bain?"

That immediately caught the attention of the other two girls, who turned to their father. Bard sighed sadly before revealing.

"We had some trouble with the guards." He paused before going on. "I gave Bain the Black Arrow and told him to hide it; then we split up, the guards gave chase. I'm certain Bain completed his task but, but the guards caught him. They arrested him and took him to jail."

Tilda and Sigrid gasped in horror, Kaitlin froze, disbelief consuming her, she couldn't believe it.

"Bain's in jail, but that…" Tilda gasped, her voice shaking. "But he can't, they can't do that, he hasn't done anything."

Sigrid quickly hugged her; shaking her head in dismay while the Dwarves shared dark glares, muttering to themselves.

Tauriel narrowed her eyes. "This is the same Lake-Town that my King conducts trade with; what kind of society is this where such things are allowed to happen?"

Bard simply shook his head. "If it's what the Master of Lake-Town wishes, or if it's something he turns a blind eye too, it is permitted. Any who speak against it are considered criminals."

"That's wrong, nobody should get away with that." Tauriel remarked angrily.

Bard nodded. "I agree; as do many of the townsfolk, which is why things are so turbulent right now. Calls for elections for a new Master, building resistance against his rule. If he isn't careful, he'll have a full blown revolution on his hands."

Sigrid looked terrified by that. "Da, it wouldn't really come to that, would it?"

"I hope not Sigrid; but we already know that I am responsible for this starting, I suggested new leadership in the first place." Bard replied sadly.

The message was undeniably clear; if there was a revolution, regardless of his personal thoughts and feelings, the people would expect Bard to lead it.

* * *

It was after that conversation that Kaitlin, still in shock and dismayed, left the house. She was distraught to hear about what had happened to Bain. She was so distraught she no longer cared if anyone saw her or not; instead she simply walked right through the town towards the jail. Finding her way there she entered, the place was thankfully empty, apart from one cell.

"Bain…" She whispered as she approached the cell.

He looked up from where he was huddled in one corner against the wall. His eyes widened when he saw her and he scrambled to his feet, hurrying over to the bars.

"Kat?"

She shook her head, falling to her knees by the bars in dismay, Bain knelt down too so they were level.

"I heard about it, but I couldn't believe it." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes. "How could this be?"

Bain shook his head. "I'm sorry, but it was your sister's doing."

"What?!" Kaitlin gasped in horror; she couldn't believe it, Andreia was responsible for this.

Bain nodded. "It's true; she's the one who got the guards after me. Da and I thought, when we ran, they'd chase him. But it was me they were after the whole time."

Kaitlin groaned. "I don't believe this, but how could they, they need charges and…"

"They have those." Bain remarked bitterly. "Or at least, claim they do; apparently I'm charged with rape."

"Rape; but how…who?" She gasped.

Bain bowed his head sadly and revealed. "You."

Kaitlin flinched, as if she had just been punched in the gut.

She was horrified by this; her own family, particularly her own sister, they had betrayed her, hurt her and the boy she loved. They were claiming him to be a criminal, charged with one of the most heinous acts possible.

She glared at the thought of Andreia. "That bitch, how dare she!?"

Bain shook his head. "I know, they're the true criminals, she must answer for her part in this."

Kaitlin nodded in agreement. "I will find a way Bain, I promise. I will get you of here. My family will not get away with this, even if I have to tell the truth about us to all Lake-Town."

Bain blushed at that.

"Kat…" He whispered.

She shook her head when suddenly the doors opened and guards entered. Time was of the essence.

"I promise Bain, I…" She spoke quickly, but meant every word. "I love you."

Bain smiled softly. "I love you too."

It was then the guard's grabbed hold of Kaitlin and lifted her to her feet. She immediately struggled.

"Please, he's not meant to be here, he's been framed, he's innocent!" She cried out.

But the guards ignored her and instead dragged her out of the jail and began dragging her home. Glaring angrily she roughly pulled herself from their grip.

"I am capable of walking myself." She snarled before doing so, with the guards flanking her.

All her despair turned to anger as she approached the home of the very people who had betrayed her.

* * *

The instant she entered the main room and saw her family she let loose her anger. It flared up the moment she saw Andreia with her smug expression.

"You!" She growled.

Andreia turned to her sister. "What…?"

She never finished for then, horrifying all of her family, Kaitlin lashed out and slapped Andreia across the face; nearly knocking her over.

"How dare you!? Kaitlin yelled. "You had no right to do that to Bain!"

Andreia glared. "I had every right, I had to put that piece of trash where he belonged for what he did to you."

"Exactly." Joseph remarked. "The boy must pay for what he has done."

"He has done nothing!" Kaitlin yelled.

Samantha shook her head however, exasperated. "Kaitlin enough of these lies; he cannot threaten you anymore; you need not lie about how he has ruined you."

Kaitlin growled, but then realized, horrifically, what her family's plan was. By siding with them and agreeing that Bain raped her, they'd find some way to ensure their plans for her worked, in spite of her being 'ruined'.

By going against him, they would just claim she was afraid, Bain was threatening her and ensuring she couldn't speak against him.

"You cannot do this!" She yelled; realizing either way, they were determined to ensure she couldn't win.

Her family however were clearly all against her as they all simply glared at her outburst.

"That will do." Her mother said at last. "We have dealt with that vile boy, you are now free. Free to marry the one you should; we already have the ideal person in mind."

Kaitlin shook her head vehemently. "Never!"

She couldn't believe it, they were trying to tear her away from the one she loved, force her to marry someone else.

She knew the most likely person they had in mind, a son from one of the other noble families, all supporters of the Master.

Andreia shook her head. "Kaitlin; we're doing this for your own good, to help you. You should be more grateful."

"Enough, I will never…!" Kaitlin began.

But finally her father had enough. "No you will do as you are told, now, to ensure you learn your lesson, you will remain here."

With that he gave the signal and before Kaitlin could react, two of the family guards grabbed her arms and dragged her from the room. Despite her struggles it was useless and she soon found herself thrown into her own room. The door was slammed shut behind her and then she heard the sound of the lock. She was trapped; immediately despair seized her and she wept, for her current situation, for her family's plans for her, but mostly, for Bain.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please. Well, next chapter, Smaug attacks.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 12 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: I said it before, I'll say it again, what you're saying is true, for Andreia, but that's it. Her parents are actually that shallow.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Foxface: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it, well, things aren't going to be easy, read on and see.  
Wolfgirl2013: Yeah, well, sadly, it's going to get worse.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

Kaitlin growled as she tried desperately to escape, she was still in shock and disbelief at her family's betrayal. However her anger kept her from falling into despair; unfortunately, it did not do her any good either. Her attempts to escape were hindered, the door was locked, so too were the windows. There was no way out, short of breaking the windows and she knew that would just draw attention to her attempts and put her in even more trouble.

' _Not that there isn't enough already.'_ She thought sadly. _'This is terrible, Bain's in jail for no reason, the Dragon is awake, where will it end?'_

She knew that, despite all the reassurances and bluffing, they weren't ready to face a dragon attack and contrary to what some people foolishly believed, there would be an attack by the dragon. The Dwarves had woke it up, it could be heard roaring occasionally, there was just no way anyone but the most wilfully blind and deaf could ignore it now.

Kaitlin shook her head, trying hard to think of some way. _'I have to escape, to get out of here. I have to get Bain out of jail, we need to get him and his family away from Lake-Town…We need to get everybody away, before it's too late…'_

Her thoughts were cut off however and she realized to her horror that it was already too late, as she suddenly heard a loud roar and knew right away, the dragon was upon them.

She panicked and began pounding on the door, calling out for help.

"Help, Andreia, Mother, Father, let me out!" She cried. "The dragon is coming, we have to run!"

She got no response; in desperation she darted to the window and tried to force the lock to no avail. Gritting her teeth, she was just preparing to break the window when suddenly the lock in her door clicked and the door opened. Even as it did so she heard the screams and knew the Dragon was attacking, the people were in danger, some were already dying. Her father entered the room, along with a couple of guards.

"Get moving Kaitlin, we're leaving." He remarked.

She was shocked at how coldly he said it. "Father, the people, we have to…"

He glared at her and spoke sharply. "Move, now!"

"What, but father, we have to save people, we cannot…"

"We can and we are." He snarled. "We have more important things to save than some low life scum!"

Kaitlin glowered at that. "More important than people's lives, that's wrong!"

Then, to her horror, her father merely shook his head. "I've had enough of this, take my daughter to the Master's boat…secure her and make sure she comes."

The guards converged on her and Kaitlin was cornered; despite her efforts they grabbed her then, to her shock and horror, they quickly but securely bound her wrists together behind her back, before then binding her ankles.

"What, what is this?!" She yelled in disbelief, struggling against the ropes to no avail.

She was given no answer, instead one guard merely lifted her over his shoulder and carried her out of the house, towards the waiting boat the Master was on with the rest of her family and Alfrid, as well as an obscene number of treasures.

* * *

Meanwhile, having heard the Dragon's roars themselves, Bard worked desperately to get his daughters ready to escape. With Tauriel reassuring them it would alright, the Dwarves were able to help Kili up and soon they exited the house.

"We have to hurry." Tauriel remarked. "The dragon is…"

She was cut off and they had to duck, Sigrid immediately pulling Tilda close to her and Bard doing his best to shelter his daughters as Smaug flew right over them. Bard looked around, he knew he couldn't leave things like this.

' _There's only one thing to do, I have to do it myself, but…first.'_ He thought quickly.

With Smaug having passed them they continued, Bard guided them over to a nearby boat that would hold all of them. He quickly helped Sigrid and Tilda on board, the Dwarves then all piled on too.

Bard turned to Tauriel. "Please, keep my family safe."

Tauriel was shocked. "What, you cannot stay here, the Dragon…"

"I have the means to kill it, the only means." Bard replied quickly.

There was a pause as Tauriel took this in, during it, both girls realized what their father was doing.

"Da, no!" Tilda wailed.

Sigrid attempted to stand from the boat. "Da, you can't, please…"

Bard shook his head however. "If someone doesn't kill that dragon, everyone will die. I have the Black Arrow, I just need to use it, go!"

Tauriel nodded and gently sat Sigrid back down, getting on board herself and began to row the boat away. The girls watched in dismay as their father stood, watching their departure, before turning and heading into the devastation of Lake-Town, seeking the Black Arrow.

* * *

Kaitlin was sickened by what she saw seeing, she was stuck, her hands and feet still tied, on the boat with her family. The Master, Alfrid and a handful of loyal guards, including guard captain Braga were all on board. The boat was piled high with gold and other valuable treasures. All of it however paled in comparison to the value of human lives, at least, that's what Kaitlin felt.

' _But I am alone in that it seems'_ She thought sadly.

She struggled against her bonds but they were too tight, she couldn't undo the knots. She looked around in dismay at the people all running for their lives. Some of them saw the ship and began yelling, either in anger, or pleading, she wasn't sure. But those on board, except for her, ignored them.

"This isn't right." She cried out.

The others on the boat glared at her and the Master shook his head. "Silence girl, I am getting fed up listening to your nonsense. We have to save what is most valuable."

Kaitlin's anger flared up at that. "What is most valuable is human lives, those poor people are dying and you're trying to save a few worthless trinkets!"

She could hear the mutters of anger and horrified gasps, particularly from her family. It hurt to know she had been right all along, about just how shallow they were. Before any argument could continue however, the dragon flew right overheard, taking out a nearby building; one which spanned across the water and was now broken down the middle, leaving only the two sides, damaged but still relatively intact. Kaitlin's heart clenched however as she realized that building was in fact, the jail.

Kaitlin continued to struggle, terror welling up inside her.

' _Bain, no, please, please don't let him be…'_ She thought desperately before pleading once more. "Please, we have to help people, they…!"

"If you bring up those worthless scum, one more time…" The Master began.

His threat died on his lips as Smaug flew overhead again, closer this time. Joseph grit his teeth.

"Can't this heap go any faster?" He remarked angrily, with a hint of fear in his voice.

The Master narrowed his eyes. "A very good question."

It was Alfrid who provided the answer. "It's all the gold My Lord, we're carrying too much weight."

"Indeed?" The Master remarked, a curious gleam in his eyes.

As he spoke he approached Alfrid who was next to where Kaitlin was being forced to sit.

Alfrid shook his head. "There's no other way, we must lighten the load."

"I concur." The Master remarked.

He then suddenly grabbed both Kaitlin and Alfrid and pushed them off the boat, into the water. Samantha gasped while Joseph stared. Only Andreia really reacted, rushing to the side of the boat and leaning over, looking for any sign, but saw none.

"Kaitlin!" She cried in desperation.

She was afraid, her sister's hands and feet were tied, in that situation, she wouldn't be able to swim. Not that the Master seemed to care about that, as they were indeed moving slightly faster now.

* * *

Within the wreckage of the jail there was movement; with a low groan, Bain's eyes fluttered open and he slowly, awkwardly, shoved some of the debris off himself. Then it all came to him and he gasped, eyes opening wide. He sat up quickly, then wished he hadn't; his head pounded and he felt like his entire body was throbbing.

However he was alive. _'A miracle; considering what happened to this place…The Dragon is still attacking, I have to get out of here.'_

He could hear the roars and the screams, he prayed his family and Kaitlin were safe. He saw the large gaping hole, cutting the prison in half. He knew he had to get to the gap, it was his best chance of getting out of here, especially since the bars had been demolished now.

He got to his feet and nearly fell again with pain lanced up his right leg. He yelled and looked down; eyes wide. A moderately sized splinter of wood had embedded itself in his right thigh, inuring him. He had no idea how deep it was, his mind could only register the pain. However he fought through it, he had to escape; this was his last chance.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 13 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Foxface: Thanks and yeah, it's getting bad. Well, he did say he was going to be with his family.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

Bain grit his teeth, trying to ignore the pain in his right leg from the large splinter of wood lodged in his thigh. He forced himself to walk to the edge of the jagged gap blasted through the jail. From where he stood he could hear the screams, the panic. He could see the carnage and flames and knew the Dragon wasn't done yet.

' _He won't be satisfied till we're all dead, till he's reduced every last one of us to ash.'_ He thought frantically. _'I have to, I have to hurry, need to find Da, get the Black Arrow…I hope everyone else made it out safely.'_

He shook his head, there was no other way, he had no choice. So, taking a deep breath and preparing himself; trying hard not to choke on the smoke, he jumped. The landing, predictably, was bad. Bain yelped as he hit the walkway and fell forwards, his bad leg giving way beneath him. Groaning he forced himself back to his feet and looked around.

Everything was far worse than he thought; Lake-Town was pretty much a ruin, Bain's heart sank when he saw the Master's House had been levelled, there was no way to fire the Black Arrow now.

He shook his head. _'Is this, is this where it ends?'_

All that effort turned out to be for naught; now he was stuck in the middle of the burning town, injured and he could see no way out.

As he looked around again however he spotted someone, his eyes widened as the figure saw him too and began running towards him.

"Da?!"

Sure enough it was his father; he looked surprised too. "Bain, you're alright, thank goodness for that. How did you…?"

Bard trailed off as he then saw his son wasn't completely alright, he could see Bain's injury. Just then they had to duck as Smaug flew overhead, breathing fire and igniting some more buildings.

"Da, the Windlance is broken; we can't fire the Black Arrow!" Bain cried out. "It's over."

Bard shook his head however. "Not yet Bain, not yet, there may yet be a way. But we still need the Black Arrow, where did you hide it?"

Bain was startled by this but began to reply. "I…Wait, what's that?"

Bard paused too for he had heard the noise also. It was faint, nearly drowned out by the sounds of the dragon and the flames.

"Help, someone, help me!" A female voice was crying out. "I can't swim, my hands and feet are tied!"

Bain's eyes widened in horror as he realized. "That sounds like, like Kat…"

Bard's expression hardened and they quickly followed the sound of the voice; Bain hardly reacting to his injured leg. Sure enough they spotted Kaitlin in the water, struggling to stay afloat, but the weight of her dress, as well as the fact she clearly couldn't use her arms of legs, was working against her. Bain's eyes widened in horror, the girl he loved was in danger of drowning.

Kaitlin saw him for a mere moment before she was suddenly pulled under water by the weight of her waterlogged dress.

Bard immediately darted forwards, luckily Kaitlin had slipped under rather close to the walkway. Acting immediately he threw himself down on the walkway and plunged his hand into the water. He managed to grab onto something that took him only a second to identify as Kaitlin's arm, he quickly hauled her up and soon had her out of the water and back on dry land.

They were by no means out of danger, the dragon could still burn them or kill them some other way. But the immediate danger had been averted, Bain was instantly by Kaitlin's side doing his best to comfort her, pushed her soaked hair back, out of her face, as she coughed and spat up mouthfuls of water. Bard quickly got her untied and shook his head.

"How did this happen?"

Kaitlin recovered enough to talk. "It was my family, they caught me, trapped me in my room and then, when the dragon attacked, they forced me to come with them, on the Master's boat. When I refused they tied me up and made me come with them anyway."

Bain was horrified. "Your family tried to kill you?"

"No, that was the Master, the boat was too slow, so he threw Alfrid and me overboard. Alfrid wasn't tied up, so he was able to swim away…to wherever he is now."

Bain and Bard were both horrified by this, but then Smaug flew overhead again and they quickly changed their priorities.

"Bain, the Black Arrow."

Bain nodded. "This way."

He tried to stand only to yelp and collapse again. Kaitlin then saw his wound.

"Oh no…" She gasped before composing herself.

Kaitlin spoke quickly and quietly to Bard and Bard nodded. Then, to Bain's surprise Kaitlin tore a long strip off the bottom of her dress, muttering 'better than nothing' as she did so. Then, the next thing Bain knew, he was screaming in pain as the massive splinter was pulled out from his thigh. He then felt sudden pressure and looked down, Kaitlin had tightly bound up his wound with the strip torn from her dress, a makeshift bandage, which would serve for now.

* * *

Bard quickly grabbed everything he could and worked to set things up. Bain had retrieved the Black Arrow and they had found a tower still high enough. Using the rubble nearby, Bard was able to improvise a firing system with enough power to strike the dragon. Kaitlin was ducking down, taking cover as instructed. Bain stood nearby as the Dragon turned to face them.

"What is this…?" The Dragon remarked gleefully. "Some foolish humans think they can fight back. Ah, and there is a smell I haven't sensed in years…Girion's line lives on…until now."

With a triumphant roar, the dragon began to advance. Bard attempted to aim, his hopes climbing when he saw the legends of his ancestor opening up a weak spot on the dragon were true. But it was no good, he couldn't aim directly at it.

"Da, try this!" Bain cried out.

Then, to Bard's shock, despite his injury, Bain moved to stand in front of him, using his shoulder as a rest for the Black Arrow. Now able to aim, Bard prepared himself, the dragon seemed to grin as he approached, anticipating his meal, but then, Bard fired. The Black Arrow nearly took out Bain's ear, but flew true.

Bain quickly turned and Kaitlin stood up, Bard immediately put a supportive arm around his son. The Black Arrow struck and with a painful screech the dragon veered off course. He struck the tower however, knocking it over and sending all three of them into the water.

* * *

As the Master's boat continued its passage out of the devastated Lake-Town; Andreia was still in disbelief. She could scarcely believe the Master could throw her sister overboard, especially since Kaitlin was tied up to keep her secure and wouldn't be able to swim. She then felt something, she wasn't sure what it was, but it made her look up.

She screamed as she saw the falling corpse of the dragon right above them and, without thinking, threw herself over the side of the ship, only narrowly avoiding the dragon's corpse. When she surfaced from the water, she saw, to her dismay, that she was the only survivor, the boat had been destroyed and all those on it clearly killed.

There was nothing left for her to do but try and swim to safety.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Chapter 14

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 14 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and yeah, but of course, they are not out of danger yet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

Sigrid fought not to tremble as she helped Tilda off the boat. They had made it to the shore at the other side of the lake, away from the devastated town. The horrific memories of the incident were still etched firmly in her mind.

' _So much death and destruction, the flames, the burning.'_ She thought to herself sadly. _'Da…Bain, did they, are they…?'_

She heard Tilda's shaky gasp and looked up, horror seized her in its icy grip and she too gasped. The dragon was gone; there was no sign of it, but the eerie silence confirmed what so many hoped, it was dead.

Sigrid bit her lip at that. _'Da; he did it, he killed the dragon, he must have found Bain, got the Black Arrow.'_

But Lake-Town was a complete ruin now; only a few sticks poking up from the lake showed where it once stood. Many of the survivors were standing around, some attempting to gather the supplies they had brought with them, others mourning the bodies of the dead that had been gathered; others mourned for those missing and therefore presumed dead. Tilda suddenly collapsed to her knees and let out a cry. Sigrid was immediately at her side, hugging her tightly.

"Da…Bain, they, they're…" She choked out.

Sigrid bowed her head and did her best to stay strong for her sister, but she feared she was right.

Sigrid looked up at that moment and bit her lip as she saw the Dwarves and Tauriel had gathered around them. Tauriel smiled softly as she knelt down.

"It will be alright, I'm sure of it." She said reassuringly.

Sigrid nodded slowly, Tilda lifted her head, sniffling.

Bofur then spoke up. "I know it looks bad, but you never know, they might have survived."

Oin nodded in agreement. "He's right, there is a chance of that; they're both resourceful and if anyone has a chance at surviving, it would them."

Sigrid wanted to believe it, she truly did. Tilda looked the same, Kili and Fili both nodded in agreement to their fellow Dwarves' statements. Sigrid noted the way Fili observed her, as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't.

It was then two other people came by, their faces stricken with sadness as they carried another victim. While they had some burns, this one wasn't as badly burned as the others. His features were still recognizable and Sigrid felt as if her stomach just dropped.

"No…" She whispered before screaming. "NO!"

She rushed over, eyes wide in disbelief, but it was; her tears fell uncontrollably as she wailed, falling to her knees, the body before her, was Philip. Her shoulder shook uncontrollably as Philip's body was taken away to be laid with the others.

She couldn't believe it. _'Philip, no, not him, why…Oh Philip…'_

It was just too much, she seemed to have lost just about everything that day; she had no way of knowing if her father and brother were still alive, the boy she loved was dead, her home destroyed. When Tilda hugged her, Sigrid returned the hug and held on tight, afraid of potentially losing the last important thing in her life.

* * *

In the midst of all the sorrow and activity, people trying to ensure there was enough food and other important supplies to go around, rationing what was needed, Alfrid and Andreia made it to shore too. They were both soaked, gasping for breath; Andreia's waterlogged dress was badly ripped and torn in several places; her hair was stringy and bedraggled.

Her once proud appearance was now ruined and she wasn't happy, Alfrid was furious too at how the Master had betrayed him. None the less, the moment they saw the blankets and food laid out they made a direct route for it. Without a care for the hard work being done, they began taking blankets and food for themselves, this action however did not go unnoticed.

"Alfrid Lickspittle, what do you think you are doing!?" A Lake-Town woman berated him before rounding on Andreia. "And you, for someone who claims to be a noble lady, you lack manners don't you!"

Andreia growled. "Shut up woman, you don't deserve such…!"

She was cut off when the woman yanked the blanket and food out of her hands and suddenly realized they were surrounded by townsfolk. Unfortunately, Alfrid did not see the danger in this.

"Honestly, what is wrong with you lot, you should be giving me the respect I deserve, without the Master I am in charge and…"

Andreia glowered; annoyed at the man's stupidity. "Alfrid…Shut. Up."

"What, it's time these fools learned to respect authority." He shot back.

That was the sentence which set the townsfolk in a rage and they began attacking the duo. Suddenly however, a figure got between the townsfolk and their victims, preventing any further attacks.

Before any complaint could be made the figure spoke, shouting over the crowd.

"Enough, stop this now!" He yelled. "Enough blood has been spilled, no more!"

Everyone froze for the figure that stood before them was none other than Bard. Sigrid and Tilda gasped and rushed to him, both embracing him.

"Da!" They cried out simultaneously.

The townsfolk seemed to calm down, while Andreia bit her lip, witnessing this scene, Alfrid glared but said nothing else. It was then Sigrid and Tilda let out another cry of relief, for standing there, next to Bard, was Bain. Both girls hugged their brother and Sigrid immediately began to fuss over him, especially in regards to his injury. Andreia inhaled sharply when she saw Kaitlin, alive and well, standing at Bain's side, grinning.

Much like Andreia, Kaitlin was soaked and bedraggled, so too were Bard and Bain, but Andreia expected that of them. Kaitlin however showed no indication of improving her appearance any time soon, much to Andreia's frustration. Kaitlin's dress also wasn't as badly damaged, although a large strip from the skirt was noticeably missing. The length of fabric tied around Bain's leg looking suspiciously similar to it.

Yet, in spite of the mess she was in, Kaitlin looked happy.

' _But that isn't possible; how can she be like this, after all we've lost.'_ Andreia thought angrily.

She would have to get things sorted now, before they got out of hand and Kaitlin once again became too wilful.

In the aftermath of the reunion, while the family were all happy to be back together, things grew tense. Bard knew that now, following his slaying of the Dragon, the people of Lake-Town looked to him as their new leader. The way they addressed him now, it was as if his lost heritage, the Kingdom of Dale, was already his again.

He knew now that he had to decide what to do next, for all these people. Meanwhile, Sigrid had returned to kneeling next to Philip's body, mourning the loss of her loved one. Bain was taken to where the medical supplies had been recovered so his wound could be properly treated.

Bard sighed, there was still so much more to do.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 15 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sad :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

Sigrid let out a sniffle, more tears falling as she knelt by the boat Philip's body had been laid in. Philip, like the other dead, was being prepared for a funeral. She gently reached out, sobbing quietly as she touched his cheek, one last time. Finally she stood up and stepped back, joining the other mourners, the boats holding the dead were pushed out, joined together by ropes, they began to move towards the centre of the lake.

Sigrid watched sadly as her father stepped forwards, raising his bow, a single lit arrow already notched, he carefully aimed and then fired. The arrow struck true and soon the fire spread along the ropes and the boats were aflame, cremating the bodies of the dead. Sigrid continued to watch for a while, before it became too much for her. Tears continuing to fall she turned and walked away.

' _He's gone…He's gone…'_ She thought in dismay.

She sat down, some distance away from where everybody else was gathered and wept quietly until no more tears came. Following that she simply sat, staring but not really seeing anything.

"Sigrid."

She started at the voice and looked up to see the blonde Dwarf, Fili, standing there. He was looking at her, a pained yet sympathetic expression on his face.

He shook his head. "I'm…sorry doesn't seem adequate enough."

She managed a small smile, grateful he was at least offering his condolences. "It's alright, thank you."

"I wish there was something I could do to help you." He said softly.

She bit her lip at that, uncertain, but before she could reply, Fili had to leave. She saw his brother talking to Tauriel before he too left, along with the other Dwarves. Tauriel's male Elf companion returned at that point and, after a hurried conversation, they both left too.

* * *

Meanwhile, most of the other people in Lake-Town were making preparations, despite his words of allowing them to go their own way if they wished, they all intended to follow Bard. Andreia however was not amongst them, she was standing with Kaitlin, glaring furiously.

"We cannot stay here Kaitlin, these people are…" She tried to explain.

Kaitlin shook her head and replied savagely. "Far better than you could ever hope to be. I've had enough of this nonsense, nobility, wealth, in case you haven't noticed, it doesn't mean anything now. We're all in the same situation."

Andreia wasn't standing for this however. "Kaitlin, our parents are dead and…"

"Don't you think I know that?!" Kaitlin snapped back in reply. "The only reason you don't see me mourning them is the fact that, they were already dead to me, from the moment you all betrayed me."

Andreia was horrified by this, at how callous her sister was being, worse, she was still acting out. Andreia was head of the family now after all; Kaitlin was supposed to follow her lead.

Not only that, but she was trying to deny her responsibility, her role in this fiasco.

Andreia shook her head. "Enough of this Kaitlin; you have to accept it's your fault!"

"My fault!?"

Andreia nodded. "Yes, your actions, your inappropriate relationship with that boy. It was that which caused such problems for our family, led to us being delayed…Led to our parents dying!"

Kaitlin shook her head, clearly her sister had gone insane now.

Kaitlin scowled and knew she had to stop this now.

"Andreia, listen to yourself, you sound crazy." She said softly.

Andreia flared up at that however. "Crazy, how dare you!? You are ruining us, you act as if you've done nothing wrong, you and that boy…"

Kaitlin cut across her sister at that moment. "Bain, his name is Bain and I love him."

"You would love the man you are supposed to marry, it…"

Kaitlin glared; losing her temper. "You don't even know what love is!"

Andreia froze at that, shocked and horrified that her sister would even react this way; what was worse, they had an audience, Kaitlin was disgracing them in front of everyone. At that moment, Kaitlin turned away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Andreia said sharply.

Kaitlin rolled her eyes. "Where do you think?"

Andreia growled, enough was enough. "That does it, you are not seeing that boy again, if you do, you will no longer be part of this family!"

Andreia was certain she had her sister then, the threat of being disowned would surely get her under control. She was not preparing for Kaitlin's response.

Glancing coldly over her shoulder, Kaitlin said only one word. "Thanks."

Before then walking off, leaving Andreia horrified.

* * *

Bain bit his lip as he waited for the healer to finish bandaging his wound, thankfully it hadn't been deep or serious.

' _That's good at least; it could have been a lot worse.'_ He thought to himself with a smile.

He heard footsteps approaching and looked up, he blushed, for it was Kaitlin, she was blushing too. The reason was simple, in order to properly treat the wound, Bain had to have his trousers pulled down, now Kaitlin was seeing him like this.

"I um, sorry." Kaitlin stammered.

Bain shook his head. "It's alright I, think…"

The healer nodded standing back and Bain was helped to his feet. He quickly fixed his clothes and walked over to Kaitlin. She smiled and they immediately embraced and kissed.

"I'm glad you're alright." Bain said softly.

Kaitlin nodded. "As am I…I am so sorry for what my family did to you."

Bain bowed his head. "I'm sorry too; I know you're angry with them, but they're still your family and they…"

Kaitlin sighed; Bain was right, her family was dead; regardless of how she felt about them.

"That's not all, they're not my family anymore." She admitted. "Andreia just disowned me."

Bain gasped, horrified by this and quickly tightened his embrace, Kaitlin buried her face in his shoulder and cried.

* * *

Bard sighed as he made his way to the area where his family was sleeping. It was late at night, plans had all been made, they were going to leave early the next day. Thankfully, amongst all the things salvaged was fresh clothing for everyone, they had all quickly changed, out of their wet or sooty damaged clothing.

Bard could only hope that everyone would be alright, especially with them all depending on him now. Finally reaching his family he noted Tilda was already asleep, Sigrid was seated next to her, a distant expression on her face as she observed her sister sleeping. Looking around Bard was shocked when he saw Bain and Kaitlin, they were both asleep, lying together holding each other. He hadn't been expecting her presence.

"Sigrid?" He queried softly.

Sigrid turned to him. "Kaitlin had nowhere else to go, her sister disowned her; she and Bain couldn't bear to separate either…"

Bard sighed but nodded before walking over and embracing his eldest daughter. He saw right away her suffering and knew what it was, sure enough Sigrid burst into tears. She continued to mourn Philip. It wasn't until Sigrid finally had no more tears and could finally sleep herself that Bard let himself fall asleep, preparing for tomorrow and the great task ahead.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 16 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, she's finally had enough basically.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Foxface: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah well, sadly it should be obvious, as this is also a Sigrid/Fili story.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Fili inhaled sharply, a feeling of awe almost overwhelming him. He was seeing Erebor for the first time; even as a ruin of its former self it was magnificent. He could only pray that everybody who went to Erebor was still alive.

' _The Dragon is dead, but he killed so many people.'_ He thought sadly. _'However we know nothing of the others. Even if we're all alive, what if they're not?'_

Shaking his head and trying to focus, Fili became aware of Kili turning to face him.

"Fili, c'mon, we're nearly there." He said, motioning.

Fili nodded quickly, following his brother along with Oin and Bofur. They soon made their way towards Erebor, their ancient home, at last.

As they hurried onwards, Fili was filled with hope. _'It looks like things may be working out after all. We just need to find Uncle, tell him exactly what has happened, especially to Lake-Town, the poor people there. He'll have to help them; he cannot leave them to suffer.'_

So it was; filled with such hope, he and the others finally entered the deserted halls of Erebor. They looked around in wonder; even though only a shadow of its former self, Erebor was still magnificent, the walls spoke volumes, many long years of history. However, they had something else they needed to do, people to find.

They immediately hurried through the halls, looking around desperately.

"Thorin, Thorin, everyone!" Fili called out, the others were calling too.

As they continued Kili turned his head and stopped. "Hey, listen."

They stopped and turned too, as they listened they realized what Kili had heard. Footsteps, someone who was approaching them; they waited, hoping. Sure enough, the person soon found them and they were all relieved, for it turned out to be Bilbo.

"Bilbo, you're alive!" Bofur cried out, overjoyed.

Oin grinned and nodded. "Yes and unhurt too, excellent."

Fili and Kili also grinned and Bilbo nodded.

"Yes, I'm glad to see you all survived too, we thought…"

They all smiled gently and Fili spoke.

"We're fine." He then added. "Lake Town was destroyed, but there are survivors, what about here?"

Bilbo sighed. "Everybody's alive but…"

Kili laughed at that. "Perfect, that's a relief now."

The others Dwarves all grinned and laughed too, but Bilbo shook his head.

"No, no, not quite." He told them. "There's; there's something wrong."

Bofur was still grinning however. "What do you mean, we've taken back the mountain, the dragon is dead, we have recovered our treasure and we have more than enough to help the people of Lake-Town."

Fili nodded. "Yes, Erebor and Dale would be able to flourish again with everything here…"

"But it won't!" Bilbo remarked sharply, trying to get his point across. "Don't you remember, what we spoke about, about Thorin's grandfather, what happened to him, it's happened again!"

The others looked confused but Fili froze; horrified, he knew exactly what Bilbo meant. He then saw it slowly dawning on the others too.

They couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, but when they followed Bilbo through to the large hall, filled with all the gold, they were in shock. First they were taken by the splendour of all the gold and jewels, but then they saw the effect it was having. The others were all thankfully alive, but they were digging through the mounds of gold, as if searching for something.

Standing there, watching over them, with a dark expression on his face, was Thorin. There was a strange glint in his eyes and Fili knew it was true then.

' _Uncle has succumbed to the Dragon sickness.'_ He thought in dismay.

The very thought of it left him fearful.

Thorin's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Keep searching, it's here, we must find it!"

Balin turned to face Thorin, shaking his head. "Thorin, we have searched and searched, the Arkenstone is nowhere to be found."

"There is countless gold and jewels here; but only one like the Arkenstone." Thorin remarked. "We haven't searched everywhere…FIND IT!"

Seeing this Kili burst out. "Uncle!"

All eyes turned to them and filled with joy, Thorin spun around. His eyes widened and, for a moment, Fili saw the Uncle he remembered and knew. But then it was gone and Thorin nodded slowly.

"Good, good, you all survived." He said; his voice thick.

Kili couldn't restrain himself as he hurried down the steps towards Thorin.

"What are you doing, we…?" He began.

Thorin cut him off however. "We need to find the Arkenstone; then we need to ensure Erebor is safe once more."

His words were chilling and what hope Fili had beforehand began to fade.

Thorin shook his head and began walking away from the gold, back up the steps.

"We need to rebuild the walls, reinforce the gates as quickly as we can." He remarked. "People will hear, people will come, seeking to take this gold that is not theirs; they have no right to it."

He stopped at the top of the stairs and continued.

"We must defend it with our lives, until we can properly rebuild and ensure that no one can steal our gold or our home ever again…Dain will be here within a few days, he will aid us in this."

That shocked those nearest to him; Thorin had sent for Dain Ironfoot, likely requesting military aid.

Fili shook his head. "But Uncle, what of the people of Lake-Town, they've lost their home, their livelihoods, everything."

Thorin glared at him darkly. "What of them?"

"You promised them a share of this gold, they _need_ it now!" Fili argued.

"No, they come to steal what isn't theirs; well they won't have it." Thorin shot back.

With that, he turned and left, heading up to the throne and Fili knew his uncle was lost.

* * *

Later that night, Fili walked alone, he was passing the large chambers with the gold, he studiously ignored them, actually fearful. It was not long afterwards that he reached one of the small storerooms; to his surprise, Kili was already there.

"You too huh?" He said, startling his brother. "Can't sleep?"

Kili sighed but nodded. "Yeah…Can't believe this; how could this happen to Uncle, he used to be the most noble and greatest person I ever knew."

Fili sighed too and sat down. "Dragon Sickness, a curse upon the family…Seems everyone destined to sit in that throne of Erebor is to fall prey to it…Guess that means…"

He couldn't bring himself to say the words, but Kili knew what he meant.

"No Fili, you won't suffer from it, I know it." He remarked confidently. "You forget, Uncle is alone, he's never really had anyone he…loved."

Fili looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, and you think I do?"

Kili grinned. "Well, based on the looks you were giving that girl in Lake Town, the ones you thought we couldn't see, that you tried to hide."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Fili replied quickly; shocked.

But Kili wasn't taking no for an answer. "Admit it Fili; you hold some affection for Bard's daughter Sigrid."

Fili shook his head and growled. "No I don't, and it doesn't matter, it would never work out. I am a Dwarf; she is a daughter of the race of Men. We cannot…"  
"Come now…" Kili began.

"No Kili; it would be shameless and cruel anyway; she just lost the man she loved." Fili replied.

Kili shook his head. "I still think you have a chance, a far better one than I would."

Fili was confused for a moment at that. "You…Oh yes, that Elf, Tauriel?"

Kili nodded and the two sat quietly, reflecting on how things had changed so dramatically and, it looked like, for the worse.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, won't be uploading tomorrow, so I'll say it now, a Merry Christmas to everybody.


	17. Chapter 17

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 17 of my Hobbit story, enjoy,

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

It was dawn when the survivors of Lake-Town awoke. Bard stood before them all, observing them carefully.

"We have to leave now, there's nothing for us here." He informed them all seriously "There is only one place I intend to go; to Dale. From there, I will be able to negotiate with Thorin in Erebor, to try and claim the gold we were promised. We will need it to rebuild Dale, possibly Lake-Town, and our lives."

There were murmurs amongst the survivors, Bard sighed before continuing.

"I cannot make you come with me, if any of you have other plans, somewhere else to go, you are free to do so."

Nobody left; they all had faith in Bard; being a Dragon Slayer he was now a hero and also, he was the only man present whom they felt was worthy of leading them. They all prepared to leave, gathering what they needed; doing their utmost to ensure each burden was equally shared between them all. Many of the elderly survivors, or children seemed prepared to carry heavy amounts too; but Bard wouldn't let that happen, it was the same with the wounded.

' _We cannot have them overencumbered, doing too much.'_ He thought to himself. _'Others are willing to help them after all.'_

Finally, everything was ready and they began to leave, Bard leading the way.

Bain sighed lightly as they walked; his leg had recovered enough that he was able to walk unaided. However Kaitlin remained by his side anyway; both of them carrying their share of the supplies; they were only a few paces behind his father; Sigrid and Tilda were just behind them. Kaitlin smiled warmly at him and he gladly returned it.

' _She still looks tired; still looking a little bedraggled from us ending up in the Lake.'_ He thought to himself. _'But still; she's so beautiful; nothing could ever take that away from her.'_

Even as he thought that he blushed; Kaitlin gently reached out and took his hand, he squeezed hers in response, smiling wider. It was true, while they had dried off, Kaitlin's hair was still a stringy mess; glancing down he could see the angry red marks on her wrists from the ropes that had been used to tie her up.

Still her eyes were warm and happy, her physical beauty only barely affected by these changes, but Bain loved her deeper than that. Still smiling he leaned closer to her, sensing his intentions she did the same and they kissed. The kiss was brief and they parted far too soon for either of their likings. But they were walking and had to pay attention to where they were going.

"I'm glad you decided to come with us, Kat." Bain said softly.

Kaitlin nodded. "Of course; Bain, I'm no longer part of my family remember, nothing is holding me back now. I'm with you, now and always."

Bain smiled gently. "Always."

Still, he felt a little guilty that her love for him was what caused Kaitlin to be disowned by her own sister.

As they walked however, Kaitlin happened to look in a particular direction and let out a disgusted noise.

"Kat?" Bain asked concerned.

She shook her head and explained. "Alfrid."

Bain followed her gaze and glared when he saw the man. Desperate for protection he had toadied up to Bard; acting as if he was Bard's right hand man, just as he had been the Master's. But Bain knew his father had already chosen the person best suited for that role, Percy. But Alfrid still had an overinflated opinion of his own importance. As such he was trying to weasel out of his work, placing his tasks upon others. This included carrying his share of the supplies.

"Don't worry." He told her gently. "Da won't stand for it, trust me."

Sure enough Bard at that moment called Alfrid over. Ever eager to please the only person responsible for him still being alive, Alfrid hurried over. Bard placed a bundle of supplies, one Alfrid had tried to force onto somebody else earlier, into Alfrid's arms. Kaitlin had to supress a laugh at that, especially the look on Alfrid's face. It was then however, she noticed something else. While she was studiously ignoring her, Andreia seemed different.

' _She's, she's helping us, sharing in our burdens…Carrying out menial tasks that before now would have been_ beneath her _.'_ She noted to herself.

It surprised her to be honest and apparently surprised the townspeople too as they noticed.

Indeed by the time they reached the ruins of Dale, Kaitlin had not made one biting remark or complaint and had carried her fair share of burdens the whole journey. Many saw this and informed others too; the surprised townsfolk had therefore developed a grudging respect for her.

Bain noticed his beloved's preoccupation. "Kat?"

She smiled gently. "I just, couldn't help but notice, my sister…"

"I saw it too; hopefully this is a sign, a good sign." He replied.

Kat nodded too, sharing that hope. Meanwhile, they began to set their supplies down again. They knew they had to act, winter was on the way and they had to secure shelter from the oncoming cold. The townsfolk immediately got to work, using what they could to do any repairs to the damaged buildings that they could, as well as tackling the issue of finding shelter within the ruins.

Meanwhile, Bard prepared himself and his horse. He knew what he had to do, so, leaving Bain and Percy in charge while he was gone. He mounted his horse and began to ride over to Erebor, to speak with Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Chapter 18

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 18 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Bard was deep in through as he approached Erebor; he was considering how he'd convince Thorin to honour his bargain.

' _Dwarves are proud and stubborn, especially when it comes to their riches.'_ He thought to himself. _'But they are also honourable, holding honour in high regard; that might be my way in.'_

He considered that, it was certainly the most viable option he had.

He recalled Thorin's promise. _'He swore he would grant us a share of the gold after the mountain was retaken; a promise like that is not lightly made. If I can remind him of that, press things just right…His Dwarven honour would compel him to agree.'_

Satisfied that he had made some progress in his plans he continued his approach. However as he approached he began to develop a feeling of dread and began to have his doubts. His approach afforded him an intimidating view or the hastily but expertly rebuild walls and battlements. The gate had been hastily put back together too, but still looked sturdy and strong.

It was not the fortress it had once been, but there was no doubt in Bard's mind, that Thorin had made Erebor defensible; despite there being no obvious threat.

He shook his head. _'Why would he do this, something just doesn't feel right about all this. I wonder…No, I've come too far to turn back now, I must press on.'_

So he continued to ride up to the newly rebuilt walls; bracing himself for whatever was to come.

Bard wasn't quite sure what he expected, harsh words, a warning. What he did not expect was a crossbow bolt striking the ground, mere inches from his horse, startling it. Bard had to act fast to calm the animal down. Once he did he looked up as he heard the voice.

"That's far enough!"

He recognized it; but it sounded different, more menacing; darker. Sure enough when he looked up he saw Thorin. The Dwarf wore new armour, finely made, along with a similar crown; he was the one carrying the crossbow and was glaring down at Bard from the battlements.

The other Dwarves were also present on the wall with him, all carrying an assortment of weapons. Bard realized right away his bad feelings had been right, something was different about Thorin. It was clear the Dwarf King, for he had now undoubtedly claimed that title, was dangerous.

He was aiming the crossbow directly at Bard as he spoke, his voice low and edgy.

"You have no business here, bargeman." Thorin growled.

Bard shook his head. "Times have changed us both, Dwarf King; I am now leader of my people. I have come in relation to your promise to us."

Thorin shook his head. "You have come to steal from me."

"No, I have come to ask that you honour your agreement." Bard explained forcefully. "You promised the people of Lake-Town a share of the gold within the mountain, in return we gave you a feast in your honour, gave you our finest weapons and armour and transport to reach your destination. The people of Lake-Town have been left with nothing, the town itself is destroyed; its people now refugees, taking shelter in the ruins of Dale."

However as he said that, Thorin's eyes flashed fire.

Bard was certain now, the Dwarf King wasn't just dangerous, he was mad, consumed by Dragon Sickness, he had to be, it was the only way to explain his behaviour.

"You…You dare try and threaten me, with an army of peasants, all gathered to steal what is rightfully mine!" Thorin thundered. "You will leave now, before I kill you!"

Bard shook his head, disdainfully. "Is this Dwarven honour?!"

Thorin did not rise to that however, instead he shot back. "You know nothing of honour, smuggler! I've already sent word, before long, my cousin Dain will be here with his army, then we will drive you thieves out! I will suffer no threat to me, or my people, or what is rightfully mine!"

Bard looked helplessly along the wall; seeking aid from the other Dwarves. They may have caused no end of trouble for his family, got them in trouble with the master, tied up his son, caused them to be attacked by orcs, but at heart, he knew them to be decent people.

But only two faces in the group showed open disgust at Thorin's words, one was the Hobbit, the other was the Dwarf Fili. But neither of them said anything. So, dejectedly, Bard turned his horse and rode back to Dale, empty-handed.

As he rode back he was shocked at how quickly it seemed Thorin had fallen victim to the gold. From what he heard it took years for Thror, Thorin's grandfather, to fall victim. Yet it seemed to take mere hours, perhaps a day at most, to afflict Thorin. What he saw when he returned did not lift his spirits. The people, his children amongst them; were all waiting for him, with quiet but hopeful expressions. He sighed and dismounted.

He looked around and dejectedly announced. "I am sorry, but it looks like things did not go as expected. Some of us feared this, knowing it could happen. But it seems Thorin Oakenshield has fallen victim to the Dragon Sickness and will not part with any of his gold."

As expected, the disappointment and despair from the townsfolk was obvious. Many of them looked frightened.

Bard quickly rallied however. "Do not despair, we will find a way, I am sure of it. We must be cautious, he has already sent word to other Dwarves, one of them is coming here, no doubt thinking we're a threat."

"We have to convince him otherwise." Bain remarked at once. "Perhaps, perhaps he can help us. Once he realizes the truth."

Bard nodded slowly. "We can but hope. In the meantime we'll have to do what we can here, in Dale. To make it a suitable shelter for us, for now."

The townsfolk agreed and soon everybody began to work, searching for materials and other ways to make Dale habitable for them to endure the coming winter.

* * *

The following night, in Erebor, a disgusted Fili was packing his belongings, including his weapons into a pack. He had decided enough was enough, he wasn't going to stand for this; but attempting to reason with his uncle while inside Erebor would be impossible. He knew his only chance was to try and deter the attack his uncle had planned on the people of Lake-Town.

' _I will not let innocents be put in danger because of uncle's madness.'_ He thought darkly. _'Especially not…'_

He quickly caught himself as he realized who his thoughts were going towards and pushed them away. While he felt as if he was abandoning his brother, he knew he'd never be able to live with himself if he put Kili in danger.

So without waking him he slipped out of their room and began making his way to the walls, where he planned to sneak down. When he arrived however he was shocked at who he saw.

"Bilbo?"

The Hobbit turned; eyes wide. "I um…I just…What, Fili?"

It was then they both realized what the other intended, both of them planned on leaving, although apparently for different reasons. Silently they reached an agreement and swiftly worked together to escape Erebor and soon were on their way towards the city of Dale.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Chapter 19

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 19 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Foxface: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

It took a surprisingly short amount of time for Fili and Bilbo to infiltrate Dale; finding their way to the largest tent in the area, which was clearly where Bard was. Fili was a little uneasy however as he noticed now that it wasn't just the people of Lake-Town here, Elves were present too.

' _They still have no true shelter, but the Elves have brought them food blankets, supplies.'_ He noted ruefully. _'But surely it's not…Oh no.'_

He had a terrible feeling as to what he could expect in the main tent. Sure enough, as they entered, much to the surprise of the occupants, Fili's worst fears were realized. One of said occupants turned out to be King Thranduil of Mirkwood. Thranduil wasn't the only other one in the tent however as Bilbo spotted a familiar face.

"Gandalf!?" He cried out, equal parts amazed and relieved.

The wizard laughed as he noted them. "Well, well, Bilbo Baggins…Fili too, what a surprise."

Thranduil observed them suspiciously. "So, one of the Dwarves is it…and you must be the Hobbit, who broke them out of my dungeon."

Fili returned Thranduil's glare with one of equal contempt.

Bilbo meanwhile shifted awkwardly. "Yeesss… Sorry about that."

Fili snorted as he tried to hold back his laughter at that; the look on Thranduil's face was priceless, it was clear Bard and Gandalf were also struggling to hold back their laughter.

When Bard finally composed himself he cleared his throat.

"So, why have you come here, I thought you were holed up in Erebor with the rest of them?" He queried.

Fili sighed and shook his head. "There's no easy way to say it, my uncle has gone mad, taken by the Dragon Sickness. I fear it is getting worse every passing moment."

"We need to make him see reason, there's danger coming after all." Bilbo remarked. "That's why you're here isn't it Gandalf?"

Gandalf nodded grimly. "Yes; a vast army of orcs is approaching…"

Thranduil interjected however. "Of which we yet have no proof. Just your word Mithrandir. I am here, to claim what is owed to me. Something that the Dwarves withheld years ago."

"Stubbornness of Dwarves, Stubbornness of Elves, confound them all!" Gandalf remarked savagely.

Bard shook his head. "Enough, bickering gets us nowhere. Now, how is it you intend to aid us in this matter?"

Fili spoke immediately. "If I am with you, it will surely give my uncle pause, he won't be so eager to attack I'm sure. He has to listen, I have to try and reason with him."

The others all nodded, but Thranduil shook his head. Fili glared but when the Elven King spoke, it wasn't in his usual condescending tone.

"Forgive me if I don't hold my breath for your uncle seeing reason." His voice seemed peculiarly quiet. "But by all means, try…it may be our last hope."

Bard sighed. "Freeing him from this Dragon Sickness will not be easy."

"I have to try." Fili insisted.

The others all nodded in agreement this time.

After a moment of silence Bard spoke up.

"How can we negotiate with your Uncle, we need something that will catch his attention." He explained calmly. "We need to ensure that he listens to us."

Fili shook his head. "I'm not sure, my presence will only do so much…"

Thranduil then remarked. "These people will need help, I have brought what I can for them, but without what was promised to them, they will perish."

"I am aware of that." Fili replied calmly.

Just then Bilbo stood up and spoke. "Actually, I might have a way. A means to negotiate, to convince Thorin to listen."

With that he reached into his pocket and, to Fili's great surprise, pulled out the Arkenstone.

"You…You had it all this time?" Fili gasped, almost laughing.

Bilbo nodded before handing it over to Bard. "Thorin treasures this jewel more than anything, especially in his current state. Surely this will be enough to negotiate with him, what is needed for your people."

Bars smiled and nodded. "Thank you, I hope you are right."

Thranduil watched this exchange and shook his head. "You Hobbits are strange creatures. I've never known anyone, of any race, so easily hand over a priceless jewel to another."

Fili saw Gandalf's smirk and wondered if it was for this very reason that the wizard had made the Hobbit the fourteenth member of their company.

* * *

Sigrid let out a soft sigh as she exited the small building being used as a kitchen. She was carrying a tray of food and began to make her way through Dale, slowly but surely, more and more buildings, while not perfect, were becoming fit for habitation. But until then, they were all staying in tents and under makeshift canopies. She paused briefly as she observed the large tent her father was currently in. He was still with the Elven King and the Wizard.

' _I hope they're nearly done, Da's going to need his rest for tomorrow.'_ She thought worriedly.

Knowing she had to hurry before the food got cold, she continued on her way to her destination. As she walked however she happened to pass the tent her family were sleeping in. She glanced inside and smiled when she saw Tilda sleeping peacefully.

She also noted Bain and Kaitlin, once more sharing the bedroll. While there had been noticeable changes in the behaviour of Andreia, things were still tense between the sisters. As such, Kaitlin remained with them, with Bain specifically. They were both asleep, holding each other and Sigrid couldn't help but smile at the cute sight.

' _If only things could get better for Kaitlin, so she doesn't have all this weighing down on her.'_ She thought sadly. _'Still, she has Bain and I know he won't let her suffer alone; he'll do everything he can to help her.'_

Still smiling she continued on until she finally reached her destination.

She entered the tent, biting her lip as she observed the golden haired Dwarf prince who was sitting, sharpening his swords.

"Fili…" She announced hesitantly.

He looked up. "Hmmm, oh, Sigrid."

His eyes widened when he saw her and he smiled softly. She shakily returned the smile and gently set the tray down next to him.

"Here I…Brought you some food."

He nodded. "Thank you."

She couldn't help but notice he looked troubled. "Are you alright?"

"I…I'm fine, really." He replied rather quickly. "Just worried about my uncle."

Sigrid bit her lip again, she too was worried, for all of them. It surprised her just how distressed she felt, seeing Fili in this state.

However he then spoke. "Sorry, these are my troubles, I shouldn't burden you with them."

"I; I understand." She said softly. "Good night."

Strangely a part of her felt sadness as she left the tent. Another part wished he would share his problems with her, she strangely felt as if she wanted to do something, however small, that might help.

She shook her head. _'That's just silly, how can I possibly help him, and what is this I'm feeling…'_

Fili watched as Sigrid left and sighed. He couldn't deny, something strong stirred within him when he saw her.

He quickly shook his head however, muttering. "It wouldn't be right."

With that he instead focused on the meal she had brought, all the while thinking about what could await them tomorrow.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Chapter 20

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 20 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

The following day, preparations were made and the men of Lake-Town, led by Bard and armed with whatever weapons they could get their hands on, began to approach Erebor. With them came Thranduil and the Elves, along with Fili and Gandalf. They knew their approach would be seen from the walls, in fact, they counted on it.

Sure enough, they arrived to find Thorin and his fellow Dwarves all present on the walls, waiting for them. All of them were armed, Thorin glared down upon them.

"So now you show your true face." He yelled angrily at Bard. "You intended to invade me and steal what was mine all along!"

Bard shook his head. "I explained my reasons for being here, you do not…"

Thorin cut him off. "Oh really, yet you stand here; with those Elves!"

It was clear right away that Thorin would not listen to anything Bard said, since he felt the Elves were here to attack him too. The sight of the two groups working together only reinforced his belief that they sought to steal the gold from him.

"I am here for something specific, Dwarf." Thranduil remarked haughtily. "Something that was promised, then withheld from me."

Thorin shook his head. "Enough of your lies; you are here to steal from me, well it won't happen."

It was clear this was getting them nowhere.

Knowing he had no other choice Fili stepped forwards.

"Uncle, enough, can't you hear yourself!?" He cried out.

There was shock from the Dwarves on the wall, particularly Kili.

Thorin was startled too. "Fili, what is the meaning of this?!"

Fili glared and then called out. "Uncle, listen to me!"

"You…You dare betray me!?" Thorin growled.

Fili shook his head. "I have betrayed no one, Smaug's gold has driven you mad!"

Thorin only became more incensed by this however. "You dare; this is Dwarven gold, OURS!"

Fili tried to interject, but his uncle wasn't finished.

"I will not allow this…treachery to go unpunished. You are no longer worthy of the line of Durin, you are no my heir!"

Stunned silence fell amongst the Dwarves; Fili froze as it suddenly became apparent what had just happened. Thorin had just disowned Fili, casting him out of the family.

"Uncle, you are not yourself, hear us!" He cried out.

Thranduil shook his head however. "I did warn you Master Dwarf; sadly…It seems there is only one way this can end."

Fili growled but then Bard spoke up.

"Not quite, there's still one last chance, we have one more bargaining tool." He explained.

With that he rode forwards slightly, ensuring he would get Thorin's attention.

Thorin glowered at Bard, but before he could raise his crossbow, Bard spoke.

"We have come for what you promised us, Thorin Oakenshield!" He explained. "We are willing to barter for it."

Thorin sneered. "Barter with what, you have nothing, and you will not steal what is rightfully mine."

Bard then reached into the pouch he wore at his belt and spoke again. "Not even for this!"

With that he held the Arkenstone aloft, drawing more shock from the Dwarves on the walls.

"You, how did you…?!" Thorin raged.

"It was me"

All eyes on the wall turned to the one who spoke; Bilbo.

"I gave it to them, last night." He explained.

Thorin stared at him in disbelief. "You…You…"

Bilbo nodded. "I pledge it, against the share that was promised to me, in the contract you had me sign."

"Share, you steal from me and dare to speak of a share." Thorin remarked darkly. "Since you support them so much, you can join them!"

With that he seized the Hobbit, despite the efforts and cries of his fellow Dwarves to stop him, intending to throw him over the edge of the wall.

"YOU SHALL UNHAND HIM, THORIN OAKENSHIELD!" Gandalf's voice thundered below, louder than anyone had ever heard it.

Thorin snarled. "Gandalf, you're behind all this aren't you, you…"

Unbeknownst to Thorin, as he argued with Gandalf; the other Dwarves quickly aided Bilbo in escaping Erebor and reaching those outside the walls.

Gandalf shook his head.  
"Your nephew is correct, the dragon's gold has made you blind until you cannot see friend from foe." He remarked. "We have more important issues at hand Thorin, do you truly intend to have war amongst us, when a true enemy approaches."

Thorin's response was to glance to his right and then speak. "I will have war."

Following Thorin's gaze, those gathered below saw the approach of an army of Dwarves; at once instructions were given and the Elves and men of Lake-Town turned to face the approaching army.

Gandalf sighed. "Ironfoot."

He began to hurry towards where the armies would meet, Bilbo hurrying to keep up with him.

"Who is that, Gandalf?"

Gandalf explained. "It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills, Thorin's cousin."

Bilbo pondered that for a moment. "Are they alike?"

"I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf muttered in reply.

Bilbo suppressed a groan, now he was worried. The two armies soon met up and Dain rode forwards.

"Good morning, how are we all?!" He greeted them boisterously.

Fili stepped forwards. "Not amused, I can tell you that."

Dain seemed surprised as he noted him. "Well, well, Fili? Aren't you on the wrong side of the wall?"

"No, my uncle has gone mad, I will not stand of his behaviour." Fili explained. "He promised these poor people a share of the gold and now reneges on that promise, I…"

Dain rolled his eyes. "Enough, these people are threats Fili. If they continue to threaten my kin, I'll water the ground with their blood!"

Thranduil shook his head. "Another mad Dwarf, just what we need."

"Especially this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain added with malice; gesturing at Thranduil with his Warhammer. "If he doesn't leave, I'll split his pretty head open, see if he's still smirking then!"

Gandalf quickly stepped forwards. "Come now Lord Dain, these people have no quarrel with you."

Dain sighed. "Gandalf the Grey, meddling again."

"Thorin has taken ill, taken by dragon sickness." Gandalf explained. "We face a more dangerous threat too."

Dain glowered at Gandalf but said nothing.

Taking advantage of this, Fili stepped forwards again.

"I've seen Thorin's state for myself, and I trust Gandalf, we must unite to face this threat."

"You expect me to believe this?" Dain replied. "For all I know, this is a trick."

Gandalf shook his head, seeming dismayed. "It is no trick, in fact, I am afraid we are too late."

Everybody turned and saw he was right, for there, rapidly approaching, was a vast army of orcs.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Chapter 21

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 21 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
** **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Seeing the Orc army, any doubts Dain might have had vanished.

"Quickly lads, wheel about, we're on!" He bellowed to his men. "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

The Dwarf army turned and soon they were charging the orc army, they soon clashed and the fighting began. Bard glared and drew his sword.

"Quickly, to me, we must drive them off!" He cried out.

The men of Lake-Town let out a yell as they followed him, also charging into battle. Gandalf casually approached Thranduil.

"I daresay this is far more important than mere jewels, wouldn't you?" He remarked sarcastically.

Thranduil glared at him but quickly gave the order and soon he and his Elves joined the battle. Dain was quick to wreak havoc, riding through the orcs wielding his Warhammer with deadly efficiency. Thranduil also charged into the thick of battle, his Elk utilizing its horns while he cut down any stragglers.

Bard and his men fought a more cautious battle, mainly due to the lack of experience of many of the Lake-Towners. But none the less, they were fighting for survival and knew it. As such they fought valiantly. Fili glared as he quickly cut down some orcs too; he didn't care what it took, he would fight, even if his uncle would not.

' _I will even fight_ him _if I have to.'_ He thought to himself. _'If only to protect these people; they're the only ones I see here, seeking the gold for a good reason. Out of necessity, not greed.'_

Cutting down another orc, Fili strengthened his resolve and once more charged forth.

The fighting continued to rage, with neither side claiming the advantage. What one side had in sheer numbers, the other matched with their resolve and determination. Observing the battle from his position on top of the steep hills that were nearby, Azog grinned, this was just the start of his attack. The large army below, was just the first wave and the only one composed entirely of orcs.

He had other tricks; other dark creatures to put to use. He raised his arm, giving the signal.

"Raise the flag, signal the second wave, send in the ogres and trolls!" He bellowed. "Attack the city, they cannot hope to successfully defend both at once!"

The sound of a war horn cut through the air and one of the flags next to Azog was raised. Seeing the signal the second wave advances, heading for Dale. Witnessing the second wave emerged, those fighting braced themselves, ready for more enemies. But then, saw the second wave change direction.

"Where are they…?" Bard began, but then, to his horror, realized. "NO!"

Panic spread in the ranks of the Lake-Towners as they realized Dale was under attack, the people still there were defenceless.

Bard wasted no time. "Calm yourselves; rally together and follow me! We must go to defend Dale!"

With that he and his men charged for Dale; seeing that Dain and his Dwarves had matters in hand, Thranduil and his Elves followed.

Gandalf turned to Bilbo. "This is getting far too dangerous Bilbo, you should find somewhere to hide and stay out of trouble."

Before Bilbo could reply, Gandalf then hurried off to join the battle himself. Bilbo however shook his head and drew his sword, he wasn't going to hide, he was going to stay and fight.

The fighting continued in the fields before Erebor; the Dwarven army was finally gaining an advantage over the orcs attacking them. That was when Azog gave the signal and the third wave advanced. Once again they were outnumbered.

Completely undeterred, Dain continued to fight. His men had brought ballistae with them and they were put to use, especially against the trolls that had appeared. Unfortunately the trolls had catapults which made things even more difficult. Before long Dain found himself cut off from his men, alone and encircled by orcs.

Still undeterred however he continued to fight as the orcs tried to close in on him.

He let out a triumphant battle cry as the attack partially subsided. "YE BUGGERS!"

Just then; Dain noticed a way out of the press had opened up. A large number of orcs had been killed, making a gap, he rushed through it and soon found himself next to Fili.

"Nice work boy." He cried out.

Fili nodded. "It's not over yet, there's still more of them."

Dain nodded and together, he and Fili continued to fight, Dain bellowing orders to the other Dwarves as he did so. The ballistae had managed to dismantle a few of the catapults but there was still more coming. Watching from the walls, Kili bit his lip, he was conflicted. He could see that all the others were conflicted too.

They were all ready for battle, their weapons close at hand. But his uncle had refused for them to go out and fight. He wasn't even on the walls anymore, he had left for the throne room.

' _We've got to do something, we can't just sit here.'_ He thought desperately. _'We need my uncle to return to himself. He needs to lead us, otherwise morale will deflate and we'll all die.'_

It was a desperate situation, but one he could not think of an answer for.

When they finally made it to Dale, the place was already under attack; the few people who were yet to make it to the most secure shelter in Dale were in danger. Bard led his men through and began to cut down any orc they came across. His heart clenched at the sight of those already dead.

He knew it would be equally hard for those following him; especially since they had already lost a few on the battlefield. Shortly after their entrance, Thranduil and his Elves charged in, attacking the orcs and their foul beasts, while quickly tearing through the streets.

Bard then called out. "Quickly, kill only those you can, focus on getting everyone to safety!"

He dismounted and then spotted the last three people he wanted to see out in the danger zone. His children. From the looks of things, there had been a larger crowd previously, trying to get to safety.

They must have been caught and jostled in that crowd and had been separated; Tilda had fallen. Sigrid was just now helping her up, Bain stood next to them, looking around in a panic.

"Da!" He cried out when he saw their father approach them.

The girls turned, relief flooding them.

"You have to get out of here." He told them frantically. "There are more coming, where's the safest place in the city?"

Sigrid answered at once. "The great hall, that's where everybody was hiding."

Bard nodded and then, to Bain's shock, handing his son a sword. "Bain, you must protect your sisters, get to the great hall, now."

Bain nodded and Bard returned to the battle. While Bain began to lead his sisters to the great hall and, hopefully, to safety.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Chapter 22

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 22 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Within the dark confines of Erebor's large halls, Thorin sat on his throne, morose and silent. He was still angered by Fili's betrayal.

 _He dared to stand against me; to aid those thieves…more than likely he seeks the throne and the gold for himself.'_ He thought darkly. _'Then there's the others, all of them, wanting to go out and fight, instead of staying here and protecting the gold; disregarding what is truly important.'_

He couldn't help but wonder if any of the others planned to betray him too. There was no need for them to fight, Dain and his men were present, they were fighting and a last line of defence was needed.

He shook his head. _'Not to mention those thieves have stolen the Arkenstone; we must get it back, even if it means prising it from their cold dead fingers.'_

Still glowering he noted Dwalin approaching him, the proud warrior dwarf's features were clouded with anger.

Thorin straightened up. _'What now?'_

Dwalin immediately burst out. "Since when do we abandon our own people!?"

His tone was dangerously close to belligerence and Thorin glared at him. Dwalin was after all his most loyal and steadfast companion, if he dared turn against him, all of them certainly would.

"Thorin, it is a slaughter out there." Dwalin remarked.

Thorin shook his head and stood up, looking around at the mountains of gold.

Finally he spoke; his voice thick.

"There are halls within halls, tunnels within tunnels in this mountain. We must move the gold further into them, keep it safe." He remarked.

He began to walk away, but Dwalin then suddenly yelled.

"Didn't you hear me!?" He shook his head. "Dain and his men are dying Thorin; we have to help them."

Thorin shook his head; Dwalin clearly didn't understand. "People die all the time Dwalin; in war and in peace. This gold is the culmination of generations of hard toil and rightly earned, the value of that…cannot be measured in lives."

Far from understanding, Dwalin glared at Thorin in disgust.

"You sit here, in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, yet you are lesser now than you have ever been."

Thorin bristled at the insult. "Do not speak to me, as if I were some lowly Dwarven Lord…As if I were still…Thorin…Oakenshield."

With a roar of rage he drew and swung his sword, but he was too far away to hit anything.

"I AM YOUR KING!"

Dwalin immediately spoke up again. "You were always my King, you used to know that, but now. You cannot see what you have become."

With that, Dwalin, consumed by sadness, turned and left; Thorin watched him go, equal parts angry and afraid.

Shaking his head Thorin began to walk away from the throne room, heading for the entrance hall of the once proud Dwarven city. He walked along the now solidified gold they had used to attack Smaug, looking around at it and sighing.

"Treasure such as this, cannot be counted in lives lost." He muttered to himself.

Just then, he began to hear voices, so many, things he had heard over his journey, Balin's warning about the gold, others deriding or warning him, his own voice, his thoughts about the gold. Suddenly, to his horror, the gold began to move and change, he felt as if he was being sucked in, terror gripped him as the voices intensified and then, louder than all, Gandalf's voice.

"Your lust for this gold, will be your death!"

He cried out in horror as he realized, he was watching himself sink into the gold, despite his cries, his efforts to climb out. Suddenly, with a yell, he leapt to his feet, watching himself be buried under the molten gold. He threw his crown off, it hit the gold floor with a dull clang. Thorin remained standing where he was, breathing heavily.

' _What have I done…?'_ He thought in dismay.

Gathering himself he let out a slow careful breath and went to arm himself. He soon found the others, all seated in one of the halls. Seeing him approach; many instantly noticed a difference in him. Kili immediately leapt up and approached him.

"I will not sit here, while others fight and die for us!" He cried out. "I can't do it Thorin, my brother is out there and he…"

Thorin gently placed his hand on Kili's shoulder. "No Kili, I know and we won't. We are Sons of Durin; and Durin's folk…do not flee from a fight."

Kili nodded, smiling, tears in his eyes as he realized, the Uncle he knew was back. Thorin stepped past him and addressed the others.

"I have no right, to ask this of any of you." He said sombrely. "But will you follow me, one last time?"

Their response, was to stand, and heft their weapons, ready to go out to battle.

* * *

Within the great hall of Dale; the women, elderly and children all were gathered, hearing the sounds of battle outside. Arguments were brewing as some of the women were actually suggesting going out to fight. Finally, Kaitlin couldn't take it anymore; she added her voice.

"Enough, they are right, we have to try and help the others." She said. "We have to fight."

There were shouts of approval, one woman however shook her head. "Have you all gone mad?"

"What would you do then, sit her and wait, not knowing what's happening, or would you rather do something?" Kaitlin replied.

That was enough to convince her and soon many of those present, even some of the elderly who still had fight in them were arming themselves.

Andreia quickly approached Kaitlin. "Kaitlin, don't, you can't fight like that, how do you expect to be able to move."

As she spoke she gestured to Kaitlin's dress. Kaitlin's response was to simply roll her eyes and then, shocking Andreia, she tore up the sides of her skirts, exposing the sides of her legs up to the top of her thighs, yet freed herself to move.

While this was going on, one of the women was trying to convince another to fight.

"Come now, we're all fighting, we need to help." She said reassuringly.

The old woman replied, in a suspiciously high pitched voice. "Don't mind me dear, just…"

Kaitlin glared, suddenly suspicious, it was clear she wasn't alone in those suspicions either.

Sure enough, the woman talking to the old lady glared.

"Wait a minute." She remarked angrily.

She then ripped the hat off the woman, exposing her as none other than Alfrid in disguise.

"Alfrid Lickspittle, you cowardly weasel!" She derided.

The others all began yelling too, but Alfrid, despite how ridiculous he looked, glared at them.

"How dare you, I'm more courageous than you think, name any man you know brave enough to wear a corset!" He yelled.

Kailin rolled her eyes and Andreia shook her head.

"Idiot." She muttered.

It was then they began to leave to fight, at which point Kaitlin noticed Andreia arming herself.

"I cannot, I cannot go out there…" She explained. "But if they get in here, they won't have it easy."

Kaitlin smiled as she realized. "You're going to protect the children, those who can't fight?"

Andreia nodded and Kaitlin was relieved to hear that before joining those going out to fight.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Hope I did this well enough, Thorin under gold sickness was hard to write; but I wanted to get that scene with him and Dwalin in (my favourite scene in the whole movie).


	23. Chapter 23

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 23 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR. Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 23**

The battle continued to rage as the Dwarves fought valiantly, but their morale was flagging and they were in danger of being overwhelmed.

"Regroup, regroup, reform our ranks!" Dain yelled.

The Dwarves hastened to comply and form up as they did so, Fili found himself next to Dain.

He shook his head. "I don't like the looks of this, we're hemmed in, Dale is in danger, what now?"

Dain sighed. "We have to keep fighting, it's the only thing we can do. Right now there's nothing we can do for Dale, we're cut off from it."

Although tired, the Dwarves readied themselves for another battle, just then they heard a distinct rumbling sound. They looked around and then, suddenly, from within the hills nearby, large worm like creatures burst out of the ground and forced their way back into it. This opened up several tunnels in the hills, from which even more orcs and trolls and other creatures appeared to attack them.

"AW COME ON!?" Dain bellowed.

Disheartening as the sight was, what happened next, had the opposite effect. They heard even more rumbling and braced themselves, but this time, the explosion came from Erebor. The rebuilt walls were blown apart and fell, forming a ramp. It was then the sound of Erebor's war horns blasted through the air.

Then, from amidst the dust, Thorin and the Dwarves who had been inside Erebor emerged. They were fully armed, armoured, ready for battle. The sight of Thorin charging into battle brought inspiration. The Dwarves cheered and gave their battle cries. At once battle was joined again, the Dwarves refreshed and ready once more for combat.

The fighting grew intense as the two armies clashed. But with their morale boosted, the Dwarves put up a stubborn resistance, taking down many of their attackers. The trolls with the siege weapons proved problematic, but Dain's own siege weapons were finally clear; having long enough to aim and shoot at the enemy siege lines.

It wasn't long before the tolls began to lumber into the battlefield, making things a bit more difficult. But the Dwarves were not easily deterred and fought on.

Amongst the fighters, Bofur was quick to cut down a pair of orcs before turning to a third, larger orc. He fought against this one, only to be knocked onto his back. His fears however quickly changed as Bifur suddenly charged in and head-butting the massive orc, resulting in their heads sticking together due to the axe in Bifur's head. At once Bofur was on his feet and grabbed Bifur, trying to pull him free. They were quickly joined by Bombur who also attempted to help.

"Quick, push!" Bofur yelled suddenly, seeing a chance.

Bombur did so and before long, although it was a precarious situation for Bifur. They had the orc unable to fight back as it was dangling from the edge of a drop. Finally, to finish the job, Oin arrived and leapt over them, onto the orc, pulling it free and causing it to fall to the ground, dying on impact, while Oin used the orc to cushion his fall.

"Durin's beard." Bofur remarked as he looked to Bifur, while they recovered. "You've lost your axe."

Bifur seemed shocked by this until Bombur approached, holding said axe.

"No he's not, here you go cousin."

Bifur took the axe and glared at it. "You know where you can stick this."

With that he threw the axe over his shoulder and they immediately got to work, re-joining the battle.

* * *

In Dale, things were not going well, it was like they were fighting a losing battle. Thranduil looked around in dismay. So many of his kin, fallen on the field of battle, dead, despite being immortal.

It filled him with dread. "Enough, we will depart!"

He immediately gave the order and he and his armies began to march away. But they only got as far as the main gates of Dale before running into an obstacle. Said obstacle was in fact, another Elf, Tauriel.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, glaring.

Thranduil glowered. "It is of no concern you; but we are leaving."

Tauriel shook her head. "You cannot leave these people to die."

"I can do as I wish, that is the virtue of being a King." Thranduil countered darkly. "Not that you would ever have such a luxury, choosing the path of the outcast."

Tauriel's expression darkened. "You should stay and fight, did all those people die in vain, just so you…"

Thranduil wouldn't listen however. "Enough Elvish blood has been spilled, no more."

"You are no King." Tauriel replied. "Coward!"

Thranduil was incensed by this, but before he could lash out in anger, Legolas appeared and his words shocked Thranduil even more.

"Tauriel is right, father, we must stand and fight. This isn't about men, or Dwarves or Elves, or riches…It's about all of us, standing united against the darkness." He looked to the Elven army. "We must stand against it, or what hope do we have."

Thranduil knew he had no choice now. If he left for Mirkwood now, it would be alone; his army would follow his son. So he stayed and the Elves returned to battle.

* * *

Elsewhere in Dale, Bain was valiantly fighting off a trio of orcs, while trying to defend Sigrid and Tilda. They had been trying to flee as his father told them, to reach the great hall. But now things were growing even more desperate. Especially since it seemed to Bain that many of those who had been taking shelter in the great hall, had come out to fight. He had seen them on his journey there.

' _This is not good, there's just too many of them'_ He thought desperately as he blocked a strike from one of the orc.

Ducking under another attack he struck with his sword and managed to kill one of the orcs. He turned his attention to the next one and attacked. The monster blocked the first strike but the second got through and killed it. Panic seized Bain however as the third had managed to slip past him and get to his sisters. He turned, in time to see the orc fall down dead.

Sigrid was breathing heavily, her right hand covered in orc blood, a dagger held tightly in her fist. Bain smiled however and nodded reassuringly to her. She managed a shaky smile and they continued to hurry to reach what they hoped was relative safety.

"Bain look!" Tilda cried out in alarm.

He turned and froze; panic gripping him again, for there, fighting off orcs, with other Lake-Town women, putting herself in harm's way, was Kaitlin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. Chapter 24

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 24 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 24**

Bain was horrified by this, he couldn't believe it.

' _Kaitlin, what is she doing here?'_ He thought; fear and panic nearly taking him over.

He ran desperately towards her, Sigrid and Tilda just behind him. Kaitlin cut down a pair of orcs, a third tried to approach her from behind. Bain acted quickly and thrust his sword through the beast, killing it. Kaitlin spun around, eyes widening as she saw him.

"Bain!"  
He shook his head. "Kat, what are you doing here, don't you realize how dangerous this is?"

Kaitlin bit her lip but shook her head. "I know it's dangerous Bain; I know that."

"You shouldn't be here; you were safe." He remarked.

"Safe…but afraid." She replied immediately, narrowing her eyes. "Don't just tell me to hide Bain; I won't. I'd rather be here, risking my life, but being by your side, fighting, than to hide somewhere and not know what's happened to you."

"Kat…" Bain replied, eyes wide.

He had to confess he was actually touched at this display of how much she cared. The moment passed and was replaced with slight embarrassment for Bain as Kaitlin spun around to kill more approaching orcs, accidentally revealing her bare legs through the tears up both sides of her dress. He quickly recovered however and helped her fight off the orcs.

As the last orc fell, Kaitlin turned to Bain. He couldn't deny, even with blood splattered on her face, and in her hair, she still looked amazing.

"I am not helpless." She remarked with a glare.

Bain grinned. "No, you're not…Let's go."

Kaitlin was surprised but then smiled, relieved and together they hurried onwards.

They hurried, having to take different routes as the most direct roads to the great hall were blocked by rubble. Kaitlin was determined to help Bain get his sisters to safety; then they agreed they would fight together. She glanced over, worriedly, at Sigrid. The poor girl still seemed in shock from killing that orc, the blood still covered her hand.

Suddenly they heard shouting nearby, shouting that did not seem to be from battle. Sharing a look they hurried towards the sound, worried, especially as one of the voices they recognized as belonging to Bard. They soon found Bard and saw it was Alfrid he was arguing with; Alfrid still wearing his woman disguise.

"Alfrid, just where do you think you're going?" Bard remarked angrily.

Alfrid glowered at him. "Where do you think, away from here? I'm not so much of an idiot I'd fight for a lost cause."

Kaitlin almost snorted with laughter, Bain could see why and had to restrain himself too. Alfrid had added to the effect of his costume, in the chest area. While he had used gold coins he had clearly found in the city and was intending to steal, the effect was ridiculous, so much so they couldn't help but find it more hilarious than disgraceful.

"So you would take the path of the coward?" Bard derided him.

Alfrid shook his head. "I take the path of the smart, thank you."

With that he turned and began to leave.

Before he could however Bard spoke again, also barely restraining laughter.

"Alfrid…Your slip is showing." He remarked.

This time, Bain, Kaitlin, as well as Sigrid and Tilda did laugh. Alfrid glowered before trying to flee. They watched events unfold, equal parts horrified and incredulous, as Alfrid's escape led to him falling. He landed, ironically in one of the troll catapults; the sack he had been carrying with him had more gold in it, this ended up landing on the firing mechanism.

Alfrid was launched through the air, straight into the mouth of a troll that was attacking Gandalf, resulting in both man and troll dying from asphyxiation. The Wizard shook his head and continued to fight. Bard instantly turned to his children and Kaitlin.

"What are you still doing here?" He asked them worriedly. "I said you were to…"

Bain nodded. "I know, Da, it's just…"

He quickly explained, with Kaitlin and his sisters backing him up. Finally Bard nodded.

"I see, alright then, let's go, together." He replied.

Bain smiled and together they began to make their way back in the direction of the great hall, still determined to get Sigrid and Tilda to safety. The battle raged all around them, they continued to hurry, cutting down any orcs that got in their way. Kaitlin stopped briefly to cut down some pursuers. When Bain looked over his shoulder however, he was horrified.

"Kat, behind you!" He yelled.

But it was too late as the orc there struck, leaving Kaitlin with a deep wound across her back. Then suddenly, from one of the side streets, more orcs appeared and Kaitlin was overwhelmed by them, disappearing from sight.

Bard grit his teeth as he saw this; he knew what was about to happen and sure enough, Bain reacted at once.

"KAT, NO!" He yelled.

Before Bard could stop him he charged in. Thinking more rationally, Bard followed and while Bain rushed in and cut down any orc he saw, he left himself open. Bard was quick to cut down any orc that posed a threat to Bain's unprotected back. Finally they managed to kill the last of the orcs and Bain dropped to his knees next to Kaitlin.

She lay on the ground, covered in blood, her dress was badly torn, being little more than rags now, he could see all the cuts, so many, so much blood. Her left arm was stuck at an odd angle, clearly broken, as was her nose, the right side of her face, from the corner of her mouth, upwards was also awash with blood.

"No…No Kat, please no…" Bain wept.

Bard knelt next to his son and gently examined Kaitlin.

His eyes widened when he realized. "There is breath in her still, she's alive!"

Hearing that, Bain reacted at once, he immediately got his arms underneath her, one arm supporting her back, the other under her knees, and lifted her up. Not caring about the blood now getting onto his clothes he immediately began to carry her to the great hall. Desperation covering his features; Bard, Sigrid and Tilda followed him, all praying for her survival.

* * *

Thorin growled as he cut down another of the orcs. With a battle cry he charged forwards, aided by Dain, they cut a swath through several orcs and reached one of the siege machines. The troll using it had already been killed; although the catapult was loaded. Seeing a chance they began to push it; but it was hard going. Just then a third Dwarf joined them, making the pushing easier.

"Fili?" Thorin gasped when he saw it was indeed his nephew.

Fili nodded, grinning. "Welcome to the battlefield, Uncle. I didn't think you'd make it."

Thorin shook his head. "Of course I would; I'm not letting the heir to the mountain take all the glory."

Fili grinned wider at that, although he did not explicitly say it, he knew that Thorin had just apologized and reinstated him as heir. Soon they had the catapult in position and fired, striking another of the catapults and destroying it. As Dain and Fili celebrated, Thorin turned and his gaze found Azog, standing and watching the battle. He glared, making his decision, it was time to finish this once and for all.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	25. Chapter 25

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 25 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah; she only wanted to help her beloved, but sadly this happened, well, read on to find out what happens to her.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

Thorin looked around and finally spotted the other two he was looking for. Kili and Dwalin were fighting not too far away.

"Fili, come with me, we need to reach Kili and Dwalin." He said. "There is something we have to do."

Fili seemed confused by this but nodded and followed Thorin as they hurried towards their fellow Dwarves. They arrived just as Dwalin effortlessly cut down a Warg. As they turned they spotted Thorin and Fili and immediately Kili grinned.

"There you are, brother." He remarked. "What were you thinking, wandering off like that without telling me?"

Fili shook his head. "It was my burden to bear Ki. I couldn't get you mixed up in it all."

Dwalin smirked at Thorin. "I have to disagree Thorin; both of them are as hard-headed as each other."

Both brothers looked from Dwalin to Thorin and back again.

"What is that supposed to mean?" They asked at the exact same time.

Thorin smirked and shook his head. "Don't worry about it; we have something more important to discuss. We need to end this battle here and now. There's only one way to do that; to cut off the head of this army."

They all tensed at that, realizing what he meant, but curious as to what he intended to do.

Thorin finally spoke, gesturing with his sword to the rocky hills where Azog had made camp.

"Azog is there, given everything we've heard, his spawn Bolg will be there too, along with other orcs no doubt." He remarked. "None the less, that is where we need to go. We need to go and slay them now; that will break the will of their army."

Dwalin nodded. "So, we go there, fighting to the bitter end, to break the orcs will to fight…Count me in."

Fili and Kili both nodded; Thorin turned to Dain.

"These three are my best warriors, just as you have yours." Thorin remarked. "I can understand you being eager to come with us…"

Dain smirked. "Too right I am; but going by your tone, you don't want me there?"

Thorin nodded. "We need someone to stay and lead the army here…Who better."

"Well, I'll see action either way." Dain replied with a shrug. "I've no complaints; here."

With that he gesture and four of his men came forward, leading mounts.

"Take these with you, they'll make the trip up the hills easier, quicker too."

Thorin smiled and thanked him and soon they were mounted and ready. They began their advance, with Dain returned to the army and leading them into battle once more.

* * *

Within Dale, the battle had abated briefly, another wave was approaching, but they had room to breathe and regroup before they arrived. As they did so Gandalf came across Bilbo within the city.

"Bilbo, I thought I told you…" He began.

Bilbo however then spotted something and spoke quickly. "What's that?"

Gandalf followed Bilbo's gaze and spotted the four Dwarves, riding up the hills, towards the orc encampment within the ruins there.

He smiled. "It is Thorin, along with Kili, Fili and Dwalin, he is taking his best fighters…He aims to finish this battle by going after the orcs leaders."

"Well, shouldn't we help them?" Bilbo asked worriedly.

Gandalf sighed. "We must have faith in them, besides…We would not make it to them in time. Now, come, let's get you hidden somewhere."

With that Gandalf hurried onwards. Bilbo however stayed put and, after a brief deliberation, made up his mind and slipped on the ring, vanishing from sight. They weren't the only ones to notice Thorin and his three companions heading for the Orc encampment, Tauriel could see them too.

' _Kili.'_ Her thoughts raced desperately. _'He's…This is not good; they think they're going to end things. But it must be a trap; there's still more orcs to come; an ambush?'_

"Tauriel."

She was broken out of her thoughts by Legolas and spun around, finding him standing observing her.

"What are you thinking?" He queried.

She shook her head. "There is danger on those hills, far greater than the Dwarves think."

Legolas sighed. "You are not seriously…"

"I am, what is the problem with it anyway; I am already cast out." She replied.

With that she immediately turned and began to hurry towards the hills herself. Legolas shook his head and sighed again before following her.

* * *

As the four Dwarves road up the hills, aiming for their target, they encountered a nasty surprise. The holes made by the large worm creatures to form tunnels still held orcs. Orcs who waited in ambush and attack the four at that moment.

They fell from their mounts, which were sadly killed in the initial attack. But quickly the four Dwarves recovered, drawing their weapons they immediately were on their feet again. The orcs snarled and began to attack, the Dwarves fought back, ducking and blocking while cutting down any orc that lowered its guard.

Thorin glowered. "They're trying to hold us up; at this rate…"

Kili took down another and leapt out of the way of a third. "We cannot get to Azog, there's still too many of them."

So, they continued fighting, gradually thinning the numbers of their attackers. Finally they had a reprieve and began to advance again, on foot; however then they heard more orcs and saw they were being pursued.

"Hurry, go on ahead!" Dwalin yelled. "You must kill Azog and Bolg, I'll handle these!"

The others continued onwards while Dwalin stood and faced the oncoming orcs, ready to fight them off.

* * *

Back in Dale, in the great hall, the healers had taken Kaitlin from Bain. He bit his lip as he tried to approach.

"Please, I don't want to, I need to see her, I…" He began, panic making him stumble over his words.

Just then however, Andreia stepped in front of him. "No, Bain, you cannot…"

Bain glared at her. "You don't have the right to stop me, I want to see Kat!"

"They are going to be treating her injuries; that means removing what's left of her dress." Andreia snarled as she explained. "If you think I'm letting you see her unclothed; think again."

Bain blushed at that, finally realizing what she meant. "I; I'm sorry, I…"

He turned away, still blushing, eyes filling with tears. Bard immediately embraced his son.

"What if, what if she dies Da?" He choked out.

Bard shook his head. "Kaitlin is strong Bain, stronger than most give her credit for."

He then spoke to Sigrid and Tilda before leaving, he was needed back at the battle. Bain sat, still in a terrible state, Sigrid and Tilda were immediately at his side, helping to comfort him as their father had asked.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	26. Chapter 26

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 26 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he's in a difficult situation right now, fearful, yet trying to stay strong is wearing him down.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 26**

The armies continued to clash. There were still more catapults attacking Dale. Dain led his Dwarves in a valiant charge against the orcs and trolls guarding them.

"That's it lads, break them down!" Dain bellowed.

They tore down another two catapults but soon had to turn their attention elsewhere, as more orcs and other beasts charged in. While the battle remained more or less even on the main battlefield, in Dale, things were turning against the invaders. Only a few pockets of orcs remained within the city, which the people of Lake-Town, led by Bard, were able to take down.

The Elves meanwhile had occupied the outer streets and walls and were repelling the orcs, trolls, ogres and other dark beasts that attempted to attack. Thranduil cut down his closest enemies. He had lost his Elk mount in the battle, but the proud creature had not gone down easily. It had taken a whole volley of orc arrows to fell the Elk, those same orcs were slaughtered by him mere moments later.

"Come, we must fight, rally together!" He called out.

The Elves let out a battle cry and continued to fight. It was then several orcs were blasted away by magic. A large sled appeared, being pulled by a herd of rabbits, riding the sled was someone Gandalf recognized.

"Radagast." He whispered, smiling.

He wasn't alone either; with him was the giant figure of Beorn, who promptly grabbed two orcs and smashed their skulls together before changing to his bear form and going on the rampage. The battle was turning in the defenders favour.

* * *

Within Dale, in the great hall, Kaitlin was still unconscious; most of her injuries had been treated and bandaged, her arm was in a sling, having been set properly. She was clad in a simple, more comfortable dress. The healers continued to work, focusing on the injuries to her face now, doing what they could for her nose.

As she was clothed again and the healers had permitted it, Bain was by her side. Andreia knelt on the other side. She bit her lip as she observed Bain, who was on Kaitlin's right, next to her good arm. He gently reached out and took her hand.

"C'mon, Kat, I know you can make it." He whispered softly. "You're strong, you can do this."

Andreia shook her head. "If she does…she'll be scarred for life, look at her."

She gestured to Kaitlin's face, the wound at the side of her face, coming from her mouth up to her ear, a jagged scar was there, not only that, part of it branched off, upwards towards the bridge of her nose.

Another wound was being treated, starting in her hair line and coming in a curved diagonal pattern over her forehead.

"Those scars will be there forever, add to that her nose is broken, she'll…"

Bain shook his head at Andreia. "I don't care, I still love her…And she's still beautiful. Especially where it matters, in her heart."

Andreia looked at Bain, eyes wide as he said this. She continued to watch as Bain's gaze softened, lowering down to Kaitlin, he gently kissed the hand he was holding.

She noticed something else too. _'He's still not changed his clothes'_

It was true, Bain was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing since he entered, he still had Kaitlin's blood on him.

Finally, Andreia sighed and smiled.

"I have misjudged you terribly Bain." She said softly.

Bain looked up, startled at that. "I…What?"

She shook her head. "All this time, I thought you were using her, had some…ulterior motive. But no, you love Kaitlin, I see it now, you love her dearly."

"Of course I do." Bain replied.

Andreia nodded. "And I am glad for that. Please continue to do so, she will need you, when she wakes up."

Bain smiled back and nodded; finally realizing the truth. He was relieved that at last, he and Andreia could bury the hatchet, she no longer opposed him and Kaitlin being together. Watching this Sigrid smiled gently.

' _It's over, that stupid feud is over; Bain and Kaitlin can be happy now.'_ She thought to herself. _'I just wish, wish I could…'_

She bit her lip, shaking her head, she was shocked at the way her thoughts were going. Towards a certain, golden haired Dwarfish Prince.

Still, she couldn't stop herself. _'Fili…He was always so nice, so kind to me, especially after. Oh, I hope he is safe. But should I, should I even be thinking like this.'_

She feared that such thoughts as she had for the Dwarf Prince would not be permissible, especially due to the only recent death of Philip.

' _But then, Philip was always kind…friendly. He'd, he'd want me to be happy.'_ She noted to herself. _'I wonder, could I be, with…With Fili?'_

She continued to ponder.

* * *

Back outside the battle raged on; the main difficulty faced by the defenders was still the troll siege weapons; which were now being heavily defended. Despite their efforts to fight back, the defenders were being forced to back down, or spread themselves thin, trying to avoid the siege weapons.

Just as desperation began to take hold, with the advantage appearing to be returning to the invaders, there was a loud noise and then, suddenly, several people, who saw them, began to cry.

"The Eagles, the Eagles are coming, the Eagles are coming!"

Sure enough, the Eagles had arrive and soon swooped in, demolishing the siege weapons. This rallied the defenders who at once, each army encouraged on by their respective leader, charged forwards again, ready for more combat.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	27. Chapter 27

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 27 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yep, sure is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 27**

Thorin and his nephews continued their way forwards, fighting any orcs they came across. Thorin glared; they were getting close, he could sense it.

' _Once we get past these tunnels, we'll find Azog.'_ He thought to himself. _'This is it, time to end things.'_

He was determined, this time he would ensure Azog's death, the reign of the Pale Orc would come to an end. No matter what it took. They made their way through the network of caves until suddenly a group of orcs attacked them, ambushing them. Thorin growled and immediately began to fight back. Fili had one of the orcs jump on his back, attempting to strike, but he threw it off him and killed it, turning to the others while Kili fought off two that attempted to attack him from either side.

The vicious melee increased in intensity and threatened to overwhelm the Dwarves. However finally, no more orcs came from the side tunnels and they were able to focus on the ones attacking. With as much force as possible, Thorin thrust his blade through the last orc, which was lying on the ground, and pulled the blade free. He caught his breath and then noted the cave exit ahead, showing daylight.

"Let's go, be careful." Thorin remarked.

Fili nodded. "Yes Uncle, we are ready."

It was then however, Thorin noticed something. "Wait, where's Kili?"

Fili looked around and gasped; Thorin was right, Kili was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Kili looked around, warily. During the fighting he had been separated from his Uncle and brother. On his own now, he knew he had to be cautious, the orcs could be anywhere and could easily overwhelm him. Seeing daylight ahead he warily approached; knowing that while it would be easier to see outside, as well as having more room to move, it could lead to a trap.

He carefully made his way forwards, but then, just as he exited, he realized his instincts were right. He barely blocked the attack and the force of it made him stumble back anyway, resulting in him nearly overbalancing. He quickly recovered and then saw who had attacked him.

He tensed when he saw the massive orc before him. _'Bolg…Just great, the last one I wanted to see.'_

He knew that, on his own, this was going to be a very difficult battle. Sure enough, Bolg immediately charged in, relishing the chance to attack him. He quickly ducked under the attack but Bolg was ready for him and delivered a vicious knee strike.

Kili grunted but tried to attack, Bolg easily blocked his strike and delivered a vicious backhand which sent Kili sprawling to the ground. He coughed and shook his head before trying to stand, but then he saw Bolg standing above him.

' _Not good.'_

With a vicious grin, Bolg raised his sword, ready to bring it down for the kill.

Bolg brought his sword down viciously, preparing to kill the Dwarf. Kili tensed but then started as a blade suddenly blocked the orc's strike, deflecting the attack. Bolg growled and Kili looked up, his heart lifting when he saw it was Tauriel.

"Quickly!" She cried out to him.

Kili began to collect himself and get to his feet. Meanwhile, Tauriel struck out at Bolg, attacking the orc. He swiftly blocked her attack and fought back; angered at the She-Elf's interference. The two of them continued to fight, blocked or deflecting each other's attacks until finally Kili was able to join the fight again. He acted swiftly, charging in with his sword and managing to cut Bolg's back.

The large orc roared and suddenly struck out with a new weapon, a large mace, which he swung in a wide arc. Kili only narrowly avoided it, while Tauriel took the full force of the blow. She went flying back and hit a half-collapsed pillar; before falling down, off the ledge. She tumbled and hit a lower ledge, hard, drawing a cry of pain.

She remained stationary, her breathing the only sign she was still alive, only dazed. Kili panicked, but was unable to go to her aid, as Bolg turned to face him once again.

Kili ducked under the mace strike and quickly attacked, but Bolg was too quick and struck out with his sword, only narrowly missing Kili. Just then an arrow whistled through the air and Bolg grunted as it struck his shoulder.

Kili was startled by this but then saw the archer, Legolas leapt down, drawing a sword Kili recognized as Orcrist; before charging in to attack Bolg. Kili was about to aid him when Legolas called out.

"No, check on Tauriel!" He ducked before continuing. "Now, leave this to me."

Kili nodded and began to make his way down to the ledge where Tauriel had landed. When he reached her she groaned and began trying to lift herself up.

"Tauriel; are you alright?" He asked frantically.

She grit her teeth before finally nodding. "I think so, just…winded."

Kili helped her to her feet and she stood, stumbling a little but caught herself.

She nodded to him. "That's better; hurts a bit. But it could be worse."

"I suppose so; we better get back up there." He replied instantly.

Tauriel looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Legolas fighting Bolg alone. She quickly nodded and together they began to scale the rocks, attempting to return to the original ledge they had been on.

They soon reached the ledge and quickly took aim with their bows. They fired and the arrows struck Bolg, interrupted his attack on Legolas. With a growl the large orc attacked again however, undaunted by his wounds. They were soon forced into melee combat as he knocked their bows from their hands. As the fight continued Legolas managed to kick Bolg back, knocking him against a wall, which let out an ominous rumbling noise when he hit it.

Bolg was still fighting however and soon Kili leapt back, gritting his teeth in pain as it flared up in his arm. With a roar of rage, Bolg lashed out with his sword and delivered a vicious cut along Tauriel's right cheek. She leapt back, out of the way and Legolas wasted no time. He suddenly drew a dagger and threw it. Distracted, Bolg was unable to block and the dagger embedded itself in his skull.

Bolg remained stationary a while longer, before falling off the ledge; hitting several rocks on the way down before landing. Immediately after landing, the tower he had crashed into crumbled and fell on top of him, crushing him.

All three warriors caught their breath, they had been successful; but the battle wasn't over yet.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	28. Chapter 28

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 28 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 28**

Thorin and Fili advanced cautiously, worried about Kili. But they knew that, in the tunnels, the danger to them was far greater. They had to get out, into the open air; but were wary of a trap. They exited and found not a trap, but a challenge waiting for them. Not bothering to hide; Azog stood, waiting for them, ready to fight.

He grinned as his prey approached and raised his mace, as well as his bladed arm. Thorin and Fili stopped, weapons raised, when they saw him, realizing they were expected; Azog had been counting on them arriving to face him.

"This ends here, pale orc." Thorin snarled.

Azog merely laughed in response and began to step forwards. Reacting at once they both readied themselves and prepared to fight. They noted that Azog possessed more weapons than the ones he currently held, strapped to his belt was a vicious looking sword, along with a weighty looking length of chain and at least two barbed daggers.

"This isn't going to be easy." Fili muttered.

Thorin nodded. "True, but it must be done, let's go."

Fili nodded and they advanced on Azog; who grinned, ready to meet them. With that, the fight began.

At once, Azog's viciousness was prevalent as they attacked, he easily blocked their blows before head-butting Thorin and then swinging his mace, striking Fili and knocking him back. Thorin growled and attacked again in retaliation, even being able to cut the pale orc, but to no avail, Azog merely laughed and responded with a strike from his bladed arm which Thorin had to block, only narrowly avoiding being impaled, instead ending up with a long cut along his side.

He grit his teeth and tried to counter, but Azog remained pressuring him. It was then Fili returned to the battle, charging in and using both his swords to attack. Azog gave a short grunt, his only indication of pain, before swinging his mace and injuring both Dwarves. They were quick to get back on their feet but had to dodge more attacks, sustaining more injuries in the process.

"Not good." Fili muttered as she struggled to hold off another attack.

Thorin however took advantage of this and attacked, Azog glared as he leapt back. Thanks to Thorin, his mace had been destroyed. Throwing the useless haft aside, he seized the chain from his belt and swung it in a wide arc, forcing both Dwarves to duck. Grinning at his regained advantage, he began to swing the chain in a circle, ready to use it again. Both Dwarves were now on the defensive.

Grinning Azog lashed out with the chain again and again; Fili and Thorin were unable to get anywhere near him. Unbeknownst to him, Bilbo, still using the ring, was sneaking closer to him; while covered to prevent any chance of its blue glow being seen, Sting was drawn.

At the last minute, Bilbo pulled off the ring and leapt forwards, Sting pierced Azog's leg and the orc roared. However it was more a roar of rage than pain, his thick hide prevented Sting from penetrating too deeply. Azog growled and proceeded to knock Bilbo away, knocking him out of sight.

"Bilbo!" Fili cried out before charging in.

Azog turned just in time to block Fili's attack before suddenly throwing him over a low wall and leaping down after him, Thorin immediately followed. However when he landed he paused, suddenly worried, for now, he found himself standing on a massive ice field, the battlefield had become much more treacherous.

He soon caught up to where Azog and Fili were still fighting, shocked at Azog's audacity. The orc had managed to attach his chain to a massive rock and was using it to try and strike Fili, he kept missing however and hitting the ice, making it crack, putting them all in danger.

He leapt in and struck, cutting Azog's arm, Azog spun around, lashing out with his bladed arm. Thorin quickly dodged and Azog grinned, it was clear he had something planned.

Azog moved quickly and Thorin barely had time to react before the bladed arm cut him again. He stumbled back and Azog used that as an opening, kicking Thorin and knocking him down. Fili attempted to charge in, unfortunately this was what Azog wanted. The orc turned and swung the chain and Fili took the full force of the rock and was knocked backwards, slamming against the wall.

Azog let go of the chain momentarily and threw one of his daggers, striking Fili who let out a short cry and struggled to rise, the pain of his wounds all adding up. Azog then grabbed the chain and swung the rock again, this time striking the wall and sending it crumbling down on top of Fili, either burying him under the rubble, or sending him into the frigid water beneath the ice.

Fili gasped as he saw the rocks falling, the last thing he saw before being buried, was, surprisingly for him, Sigrid's face.

"NO!" Thorin bellowed.

Azog turned, just in time to block one of Thorin's attacks, the enraged Dwarf King pushed him back, forcing him to abandon the chain and rock. While this continued Bilbo, who had recovered had witnessed what had happened and, in a panic, was already trying to remove the rubble to held Fili out.

"Bilbo!?"

He turned and saw Kili and the two Elves.

He quickly explained. "Fili, he's injured, he's been buried under all this, help me!"

They instantly got to work and soon found Fili who they pulled out from under the rubble.

Tauriel quickly checked him. "He is alive, unconscious but alive."

But Bilbo had already turned, instead focusing on the battle still raging, he had to do something to help.

The battle between Thorin and Azog grew more intense as they continued to exchange blows, Azog using his sword, as well as his bladed arm. Both were bearing several cuts and other such injuries. Until finally, Azog, at the cost of his own sword, knocked Thorin's sword away before pinning him against a wall, using his bladed arm. With a victorious grin, Azog pulled out his last dagger before suddenly a rock hit his head, dazing him.

It had been thrown by the Hobbit and made Azog stumble back, freeing Thorin from the wall. At the same time, Legolas slide Orcrist along the ice towards Thorin. He immediately caught it and with a savage cry beheaded the pale orc, ending his pestilence for good. Azog's body fell to the ground and Bilbo smiled; the others smiled too, relieved it was over.

But their smiles changed to panic however as Thorin then collapsed, overcome by his injuries.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	29. Chapter 29

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Chapter 29 of my Hobbit story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
** **Wolfgirl2013: Well, read on to see.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

It was a strange sensation, to wake up, after being certain that you were going to meet death. Yet that was what Thorin felt as he finally opened his eyes. He realized that the pain he had felt before, almost a lifetime ago he felt, was gone. He was lying in a bed in what he had finally begun to recognize as Erebor, his wounds had been tended to by a healer.

He slowly, awkwardly sat up; he noted that the room was one that had been quickly cleared out, likely so it could be used as it was.

"What…?" He whispered; his throat dry.

He then however saw he wasn't alone, Gandalf and Bilbo were sitting, waiting for him to recover.

"Well, Thorin, welcome back." The wizard said grinning.

Bilbo started but then smiled. "Ah good, you're…you're alive."

Thorin sighed and straightened up. "Yes, what happened the last I remember is, is killing Azog but…?"

"The battle is over." Gandalf reassured him. "We have won; now I believe there are some negotiations to be done, don't you think?"

Thorin nodded. "Indeed, as soon as I am able to; I wish to meet with Bard and Thranduil in the throne room, there are a few others I'll need to speak with too."

Gandalf nodded and soon preparations were underway.

* * *

In another room, Fili found himself experiencing the same sensation as Thorin.

"I…what?" He muttered to himself.

"Fili?" He was startled by the soft voice nearby.

It was instantly familiar however, he turned his head and smiled when he saw Sigrid sitting next to his bed. He noted she looked tired, deep shadows under her eyes. He also couldn't help but notice that, for the first time since he had met her, her hair was down, tumbling over her shoulders and back.

Reflected in the torch light, Fili couldn't help but admire it.

"Your hair…" He muttered; without thinking.

Sigrid started when he said that but then blushed. "Oh I, I guess I just forgot to fix it this morning."

Fili blinked at that. "This morning?"

"It's been three days since the battle; we won, but everyone, everyone was worried about you and your uncle." She explained. "Your uncle awoke a few minutes ago."

Fili nodded and smiled; making up his mind. His near-death experience had been enough to convince him.

"Sigrid, you know I…I think your hair looks lovely like that."

"You, you do?" She replied, confused, blushing harder.

He nodded. "Yes, you see Sigrid I; I'm no expert with words, so I just have to say it. I love you. I have for a while now, but, the time, never seemed right."

Sigrid bit her lip at that. "Fili, I; I feel the same way, I love you too."

"You do; but what about?" He replied, startled.

Sigrid shook her head. "Philip would want me to be happy and in this way, I am happy."

Fili grinned when he heard that and finally, both giving in to their feelings, they kissed.

* * *

In Dale, another person found themselves waking up; Kaitlin finally recovered consciousness. Her wounds had all been treated, leaving her with several scars on her back arms, torso, a couple of her legs and one on her forehead and finally, the one near her mouth that Bain had noted earlier.

In addition to that, while her arm had been fixed, her nose was no longer perfect. Suddenly aware of these things she tensed, especially when she heard his voice.

"Kat." It was Bain.

Her heart wrenched; fear gathering within her. "Bain, what…No."

She turned her head away, hiding her deformed face, burying the right side of her face in the pillow.

"Don't look at me." She whispered.

To her surprise, she instead felt Bain's hand gently running through her hair.

Then he spoke, gently. "It's alright Kat."

She let out a soft sob. "Bain I've been…I'm hideous."

"No you're not." Bain said softly. "Please Kat, look at me."

She turned her head, tears in her eyes. "How can you say that, I…?"

He smiled. "I've already seen your scars, and I'm here for you. I promise; I love you, no matter what. So please, don't let this defeat you."

"You…You mean that?" She choked out.

He nodded and then, without a flicker of disgust, leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers. Kaitlin's eyes widened in amazement before she closed them and sank into the kiss, returning it.

Her heart swelled; in spite of what happened, she still had Bain's love. For her, that was enough, she knew then she would pull through this.

* * *

Back in Erebor, Thorin made his way up to the throne, he had spoken to Bard and Thranduil before entering the throne room. He had made amends, returning the jewels his grandfather had denied the Elven King years ago.

Bard returned the Arkenstone and Thorin not only pledged a share of the gold, but also the help of him and his people in restoring Dale. With the Arkenstone back in its original place, Thorin sat on the throne.

"Let us begin, we have much to discuss, regarding the future." He said carefully. "All our futures."

He prepared himself; taking into account the many things that had changed even recently. There was some negotiating to do, in order to secure things for all three of the neighbouring Kingdoms.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please, well, only the epilogue to go now :)


	30. Chapter 30

**The Hobbit: Unexpected Allies**

Final chapter of my Hobbit story, a little short epilogue, just to show that good things happen in the end, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, well, here's a little more, to finish off.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien.

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

Sigrid smiled to herself as she rode in the carriage taking her to Erebor.

' _I can hardly believe it's been a year already.'_ She thought to herself.

Ever since the battle, things had changed rapidly, while still not fully recovered, Dale and Erebor had been rebuilt and now things were looking up, for all involved. She was currently on her way to Erebor as part of a political alliance, she was to be married. Although truthfully she didn't mind; after all, her husband to be was none other than the Dwarf Prince, Fili, her beloved. She wasn't alone in the carriage either; for with her were her brother, Bain and Kaitlin, both were now happily married too.

Sigrid smiled. _'That's not all either.'_

As she said that, her gaze went to Kaitlin's swollen belly, nearing the end of her fifth month of pregnancy.

"We're here." Bain announced.

Sigrid smiled as she emerged from the carriage, Fili stood, waiting for her, grinning. She knew that finally, after so long, everything was going to be alright; just seeing her husband to be convinced her of that.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, like I said, it's short, but I aimed it to be that, short and sweet, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
